Urahara is Seventeen Yaoi Edit
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: Urahara is 17 and human! Wait...He did it to himself? WHY? Ichigo/Kisuke How long can Kisuke keep his little secret? How long can Ichigo keep his?
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_note; This story is independent of my other Seventeen Series._

_Urahara is Seventeen YAOI EDIT;_

_**Chain of Fate**_

_Chapter One; **Inventing Kisuke**_

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi waves her hand around swishing at the black smoke billowing out of his lab. "Kisuke, did you blow yourself up again?"

"I still live to love another day!" Kisuke stands up brushing the dirt off his clothes. She was looking at him like he had something hanging out of his nose. Wiping at his nose he finds nothing. Noticing his hat on the floor he bends down and picks it up. "Yoruichi-san?" He sets his hat on his head; it slumps down covering his dark blue eyes. "My hat is too big?"

"K-Kisuke... what the hell?" Yoruichi walks over to him with her large yellow eyes wide, her face slowly stretches into a long grin. "HAHAHA! You have to see this!" She grabs him by the collar dragging him into his bedroom in front of a wall length mirror.

"Kinda dark in here Yoruichi-san." He mumbles from under the darkness of his hat.

"Pfft." She yanks the hat off his blonde hair revealing to him his reflection in the mirror. "What exactly were you trying to do to yourself Kisuke?"

"I-I was trying to...Oh, SHIT!" He looks at his hands wiggling his fingers around. "I'm powerless... I'm-"

"Human?!"

"It worked!" He turns around hugging Yoruichi, bouncing up and down. He trips on his own feet knocking them both over in a pile. "Hmm..." His mind was just spinning with excitement over his latest invention. He didn't notice Yoruichi was underneath him developing a nervous tick. He also didn't sense Kurosaki walking into the room.

"Oi! Bad time!" Ichigo covers his eyes with a sufficient gap. "I didn't mean to like um..interrupt."

"Huh? Interrupt what? Kurosaki-san?" Urahara replies oblivious that he is straddling Yoruichi waist and his right hand is touching her bare stomach.

"He thinks we are screwing Kisuke." Yoruichi replies pushing him off with a swift kick in the face.

"EEOOWW!" He feels like he has been hit with a truck smashing into the wall behind him. "Itai... "

"Oh, damn!" She runs over to Kisuke and watches in horror as his nose starts gushing blood. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you are-"

"I'm fine!" Urahara clamps his hand over Yoruichi mouth and grins at Ichigo nervously, as blood continues to pour out his nose.

"You don't look fine Urahara-san." Ichigo looks at them furrowing his eyes brows wondering what the hell is up with them all of a sudden. "Have you lost weight?"

Kisuke and Yoruichi exchange glances before laughing hysterically...hysterically exaggerated, for about thirty seconds too long.

"Ok...Who died, or got kidnapped or is trying to destroy the world in a quest for world domination?" Ichigo points at Urahara yelling at the top of his lungs. "DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU KNOW IT PISSES ME OFF!"

"Can I have one moment before answering that question Kurosaki-san?" Urahara holds up his index finger, then huddles in the corner with Yoruichi.

"Don't tell him please!" Kisuke whispers while wiping his face with a napkin from his green pants pocket.

"Why not?" Yoruichi shakes her head completely confused at Kisuke's secrecy. "It's not like it's-" She stops, realizing what he was trying to do in the experiment. "Kisuke.. I've never said this to you but, YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

"Oi!" Ichigo starts getting impatient from their odd behavior.

"Kurosaki-san, one minute, please!"

"Kisuke, this has serious ramifications! If Genryūsai finds out, you could be killed."

"I owe Kurosaki-san..." His voice stills in a rare serious moment. "_so _much."

"Everyone does. It's not your responsibility to-"

"Please, Yoruichi." He looks down at his empty hands.

"Tch, The things I do for you." Yoruichi puts her hands on her hips and grins. "How long before you know it works?"

"Two weeks at most." Urahara replies his dark blue eyes shinning happily.

"Yo, Ichigo...I need a favor." Yoruichi tosses Urahara over her shoulder by his collar sending him through the air and crashing into Ichigo. "Take that home for two weeks and guard it with your life!"

"I'm so mistreated!" Urahara lands on top of Ichigo's chest, arms and legs all tangled.

"Oi! GET OFF!" Ichigo shoves Urahara off him scrunching up his nose. "Why do I gotta-"

"Kisuke, has to hide out for awhile, the Gotei are pissed about that Mod Soul he didn't destroy."

"About Kon?" Ichigo rubs his chin. "Why now all of a sudden?"

"Just do it ok?"

"Fine!" Ichigo folds his arms in front of him rolling his eyes. "Get Tessai-san to heal your nose alright?"

"Oh, Kurosaki-san! Are concerned for my well being?"

"Yeah, right. I just don't want you bleeding all over my house."

~Part 2~

They walk inside the modest Kurosaki house dragging the three heavy bags Urahara insisted on taking. Shuffling his feet down the hall Ichigo kicks open his door and dumps the stuff on his bed.

"What the hell is in these bags?"

"Important experiments and supplies I may need." Urahara opens up Ichigo's closet and tilts his head. Kisuke grabs his bags and tries to stuff them inside, cramming all three inside with a grunt. "How does Kuchiki-san sleep in here?"

"She's secretly a leprechaun." Ichigo sits down on his bed tugging off his shirt. "Never feed her after midnight." Ichigo shakes his finger at Urahara. "Scary!"

"Oh..." Kisuke looks behind Ichigo to the open bedroom window. "_Hi!_ Kuchiki-san!"

"Oh, Shit I'm dead." Ichigo's face falls...he looks behind him finding the curtain swaying through the empty window.

"HAHA!" Urahara laughs hitting his hand on the wall. "Your face was priceless!"

"This means war." Ichigo picks up a pillow and launches at Urahara's still laughing form, knocking him over in a thump.

"I'm still alive!" Kisuke's muffled voice teases. Suddenly the entire contents of the closet dumps out on top of Urahara's head smashing him to the ground. "Still~here~!" The last item drops from the closet hitting him with a squeak. "Ping-chan!" He grabs the small rubber duck and squeezes it.

"Ping-chan?" Ichigo grabs the bath buddy and furrows his eyebrows staring at it.

"You are scaring him Kurosaki-san." Urahara snatches away his prized plastic friend.

A loud voice thunders from the living room making Ichigo sigh.

"I'm gonna go explain you to my dad. Try to get all this crap off my floor." Ichigo pulls on a fresh shirt from a drawer. "Dinner is in an hour, you might wanna get a bath before Karin holds it hostage. She is suddenly interested in bathing for hours."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san. I'll try not to be in the way."

"_Please_, after everything you've done for me," Ichigo places a warm hand on Urahara's shoulder. "It's the least I can do for you, and can't you stop calling me Kurosaki-san? It makes me feel like I'm a old man."

"_Ichigo... I can't. Don't notice, don't get too close to me."_

**Later that night;**

"Insomnia acting up again Kisuke?"

"Isshin-san, what brings you outside so late at night?" Urahara smiles closing his book and setting it on the porch.

"I want to know, what's going on?" Isshin grabs Urahara by the throat, glaring at him. "Why are you here? Is my family in danger?"

"No" Urahara gasps for air.

"What are you scheming with my son?" He yanks him closer to his face.

"I'm trying to fix it."

"His..." Isshin releases Urahara and puts his hand on his hip. "That's forbidden kidou! Kisuke, the price-"

"I already paid it."

Isshin's eyes grow wide, he leans down to look at Urahara more closely.

"Kisuke, you aren't in a gigai are you?"

"No. I'm human." He puts his head in his hands, leaning over in a sudden flash of pain. "It's happening faster than I thought."

"Kisuke...how long?"

"Twelve days." He lifts his watch up showing the timer counting down. "It's fascinating..."

"What is?"

"Watching it, knowing it has a limit."

**Author's notes; Tadah Chapter One of my new Yaoi Edit! REVIEW my fangirls!! You know how I work! Reviews= blazing uploads!! A few notes about this story..**

**This isn't connected to any other Seventeen story.**

**Itai- it hurts!**

**I'm using a gray area in the manga/anime as the plotline for this I hope you don't mind.**

**Isshin and Urahara do know of each other in the manga and the anime so I can't really have then NOT talk to each other.**

**The three other 'MODS' will not be in this story cuz' they aren't cannon^^ and they piss me off.**

**The first chapter doesn't have any cookies but you know me I gotta have a plot for my smut.**


	2. My baby's got a secret

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Chain of Fate**_

_**"It has been my hideous fate to be born with an infinite capacity for love and joy with no hope of using them." T.H. White**_

_**Chapter 2; My baby's got a Secret**_

His first thought was that his pillow had somehow moved in the night to press up against him. Waking in the early morning light, he pries his eyes open to find light blonde hair laying across his bare shoulder.

"_Kisuke is sleeping with me! I want to die!"_

He freezes in shock as the pale arm slinks across his chest, tugging his body closer. He feels him turn over in his bed, his face now visible to him. His eyes move over Urahara's resting face illuminated in the bright sunlight. How the hell is he supposed to act like he always does? When the one person he tries to avoid, is sleeping on his fucking bed?

He is watching him, the slow rhythmic rise and fall of his pale chest while he sleeps. Wondering to himself, is the man is dreaming? What _does_ he dream about? His brown eyes flick over the tall form on the bed. Something is odd about him, and he just can't figure it out. He is definitely hiding something from him. Of course, that was the pot calling the kettle black. He himself is hiding secrets, that border on lies.

It had happened gradually, over the last two years. It was futile of course, he knew he wasn't, you know... his type. Now he just accepted it as something he had to deal with. It was difficult, and almost impossible on days where he had to be around him. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed his attraction. He had the unfortunate luck to be discovered by Yoruichi. She reacted exactly like he thought she would.

"_Yo! Ichigo." The black cat jumps down from the window padding over to the doorway. "What are you looking at with those sad kitty eyes?"_

"_Why does Urahara-san work himself until he passes out from exhaustion?" He points inside the room to Kisuke sleeping at his desk with bright pink and yellow post-it's sticking to his face._

"_Kisuke has always been very focused and driven. When he sets his mind to doing something he obsesses until, he finishes it." Her head tilts from Ichigo's face to Urahara's snoring one. Yoruichi's yellow cat eyes widen with surprise. "Ichigo...how long have you had the hots for Kisuke?"_

"_W-What?!" Ichigo's face panics as he stumbles away from the doorway. "T-That's ridiculous, I-I don't!" Waving his hands franticly in front of his face to hide his blush, Ichigo darts out of the store._

"_HAHAHA! You do!" Yoruichi appears in front of him in a puff of smoke and chocolate skin._

"_Do not!" He looks away from her naked body to see if anybody is around. His shoulders sagging, he surrenders. "You shocked and appalled?"_

"_Actually, it explains a lot." She laughs poofing back into her feline form. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She raises a small furry paw. "I swear."_

"_I suddenly feel... terrified inside."_

He waited on pins and needles for the inevitable ridicule and teasing. It never came; ironically Yoruichi kept her word and his secret.

Ichigo's eyes are practically rolling up in the back of his head from the warm body draped next to his. Every nerve in his body is screaming at him to get away from Kisuke. Yet, he doesn't move an inch or breathe. His palms get moist, curling his fingers into fists, he clamps his eyes shut. Biting down on his lower lip, the pain reminds him to inhale. Sucking in a deep breath through his nose he smells apples and green tea. Delicious... he smells good enough to...

"He furrows his eyebrows even in his sleep." Kisuke's mild voice whispers near his ear.

"_He is awake and looking at me!"_

"Hmm, overnight contact should be sufficient." Kisuke taps his finger to his lip briefly before sitting up and scooting carefully off the bed. "I am surprised he didn't notice me smashed up against him. It's just as well he didn't. How else can I explain to him that I need to sleep against him every night?"

"_Every night?! What the hell?"_

Ichigo struggles not to rise up out of the bed kicking and screaming like Godzilla on crack. Just when he is ready to cave in and sit up, he hears the bedroom door opening then shutting. With a sigh of relief he sits up, and groans. How is he going to sleep with him every single night without....Ichigo smacks himself on the forehead jolting his thoughts back to reality.

"Yo Ichigo!" A black cat jumps through the window landing on his face.

"Ack!" He falls off the bed face first crashing to the floor.

"So did you play 'Hide and Seek' with Kisuke last night?" She poofs to her human form and bounces up and down on the bed. "I spy...with my little diabolic eye?" She lifts her eyebrows seductively.

"NO!" He covers his eyes and tosses a blanket over her.

"Blind Man's Bluff?" She lays across his bed in her stomach with a huge grin. " Duck, duck, goose? Two balls and a wall? I could go on for hours!"

"No. Now get out, before he sees you in here naked!" Ichigo turns away from her heading to his closet for a shirt.

"Ugh, you just can't _stay_ out of the closet."

"I'M NOT GAY!" He whirls around to see Kisuke standing in the doorway. _"Oh, shit."_

"Good morning... Ichigo." Kisuke's blue eyes search around the empty room curiously. "I thought I heard someone else in here."

"I-I." He rubs his hand down his face in utter defeat. _"Please...is it too much to ask for lightening to strike me dead?"_

"Something about May?" He walks over to the bed to sit down.

"Oh, well that was u-um.." Ichigo's cell phone rings interrupting his first blatant lie to Kisuke. "Hello?"

"Cock-a-doodle-doo?"

"What?" Ichigo eyebrow's furrow hearing Yoruichi's voice on the line.

"Twinkle-Twinkle-Little Star?"

"No!"

"Jack and Jill? Tell me Ichigo are you Jack or Jill? HAHAH-" He hangs up the phone to silence her cackling at him. _"I really hate that woman sometimes."_

Ichigo looks over at Urahara, watching him dig through his various bags in the closet. Strange devices start flying out around Ichigo. "Glass!" He runs around catching them one at a time. "Is that a rat?!" He drops the strange patch of fur on the ground stomping on it with his foot. "What, no _sink_?"

Ichigo sees Kisuke pull out a pair of blue jeans and a hunter green t-shirt. Not a moment later Kisuke yanks off his pants and shirt to change.

~CRASH~!

Ichigo drops everything in his hands staring at Urahara's broad shoulders and narrow waist. "D-ducky boxers?" Ichigo mutters as the blonde tugs on his jeans and zips them up. The orange-haired man bites at his lower lip, as his amber eyes move over the toned chest and firm looking abdomen in front of him. He is for lack of a better word-_perfect_. Strong, lean, and so very hot. Ichigo swallows a knot in his throat, and tries to look away. His eyes won't obey, he keeps glancing over at him. Kisuke finally gets his shirt on much to Ichigo's relief, then turns to look at him with a big smile.

"What's the plan for today?"

"Plan?" Ichigo blinks still trying to cope with the mental image of Urahara's bare skin. "Oh, I'm supposed to register for community college." He replies in a distracted tone of voice.

"College!" Kisuke pulls out his green hat and flops it on his head.

"Why are you so excited about it?" Ichigo looks at him suspiciously.

"Ichigo!" Kisuke puts his arm around him and yanks him toward his shoulders. "Just picture it...they are young, and away from home for the first time! And there is cheap beer... College girls!"

"Oh no, you are NOT going!" Ichigo crosses his hands in front of him making a giant X. _"It stings hearing him get anxious to meet girls."_

"Please! I've always had this fantasy..."

"Save it!" Ichigo puts his hands up in front of him. "I'm not inflicting the female population with your lecherous ways."

"Please, please!" Kisuke gets on his knees begging as Ichigo tries to walk away. "I'll be good I swear!"

"Absolutely NOT!"

**~Chapter 3~ "My brother's keeper"**

"This is my _brother _Kisuke." Ichigo almost gags just saying it out loud.

Author's notes; hey all here is the next chapter! RAWR! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter ;D It makes me so very happy-happy. I will put my thank you's on the next chapter My eyes are hurting today from a migraine . As you can tell this story takes place two years in the future, my goal is for it to not be too similar to my Bya is 17. It will still be sexy and I hope funny. Reviews are love and i need love today. I feel horrible o.o Let me know what you think of it! Fuzzi


	3. My Brother's Keeper

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Chain of Fate**_

"_**Take, if you must, this little bag of dreams, Unloose the cord, and they will wrap you round."  
William Butler Yeats **_

Chapter 3 _**"My Brother's Keeper"**_

"Pop out of your gigai Urahara-san." Ichigo pulls out his badge and presses it to his chest.

"U-um." Kisuke scratches his chin watching Ichigo lift the bathroom window. "You know if I do that they will definitely be able to sense my location."

"I don't have time for this!" Ichigo presses his badge to Urahara's chest and nothing happens. "What?" He presses it again... nothing. "What is wrong with you? It's almost like you are-"

"Human."

"What the _hell_?"

**Thirty-Minutes ago...**

"Oh, those three are very pretty." Kisuke points at the three girls with almost identical hair and clothes.

"Yeah." Ichigo couldn't care less, he would rather be impaled by Kenpachi's sword than at a frat party. Picking up girls was not on his list of fun things to do. Not that he had anything against women, he just wasn't in the mood to watch Kisuke drool over them.

"Let's go introduce ourselves!" Urahara drags Ichigo over to the chatting women standing in line at the margarita bar. "Remember my cover story!"

"This is my _brother_ Kisuke." Ichigo almost gags just saying it out loud. Urahara went through this entire speech about how irresistible brothers are to college girls.

"Hi~!" The three nearly identical girls smile brightly looking at Kisuke and Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly tunes out the entire conversation watching the girls take turns touching Kisuke's arms. "_Stop pawing on him damn it!"_ The blond one slips a piece of paper into the front pocket of Urahara's shirt before walking away. "Bye~!"

"Bye-bye!" Kisuke waves with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"You look like a moron." Ichigo walks toward the door ready to escape the slasher movie paradise when Kisuke pulls him into a closet.

"I'm worried about you, Ichigo." Urahara clicks on the overhead closet light to look in Ichigo's eyes. "You don't seems to be enjoying your youth enough."

"I'm fine." Ichigo tugs on the string turning the light off.

"Why didn't you register for college?" The light snaps back on illuminating Ichigo's crinkled up face.

"I don't want to talk about this." _Click!_

"I do." _Click...POP! _"Damn it the light blew out!"

Ichigo flees the closet making it to the front door in a few seconds. Opening the door his eyes grow wide in panic.

"Yo! I thought I sensed you around here." Renji is dressed in his shinigami uniform with Hisagi standing slightly behind him. "You seen Urahara?" Renji looks behind Ichigo at the party going on.

"You are at a party?" Hisagi blushes noticing a female couple necking on the front porch. "T-two girls are..."

"I haven't seen Urahara-san." Ichigo slams the door in his face, turning he sees Kisuke walking up to him. "Time to go!" He grabs Kisuke by the wrist and darts up stairs as Renji opens the door. They vanish into a bedroom on the second floor.

"Ichigo, we can't leave yet! I got you a girls phone number." Kisuke produces the scrap of paper from his pocket and waves it around.

"I don't care." Ichigo grabs the slip of paper and stuffs it in his mouth eating it.

"Fine! Stay a virgin!"

"I'm gonna ignore that comment." Ichigo grabs Urahara and pushes him into the adjacent bathroom. "Renji and Hisagi are coming this way, and I have noway to get you away from them!" Locking the door he looks out the second story window and frowns. "Pop out of your gigai Urahara-san." Ichigo pulls out his badge and presses it to his chest.

"U-um." Kisuke scratches his chin watching Ichigo open the bathroom window. "You know if I do that they will definitely be able to sense my location." _"Pfft, They couldn't find me if they tried...My reiatsu is absolute-zero right now."_

"I don't have time for this!" Ichigo presses his badge to Urahara's chest and nothing happens. "What?" He presses it again to his chest... nothing. "What is wrong with you? It's almost like you are-"

"Human." Urahara's dark blue eyes drift to the black and white tiled floor terrified Ichigo will react badly to his secret.

"What the _hell_?" He grabs Kisuke by the shirt looking at him closely. "Why...How...?"

"It was a lab accident." Kisuke lifts his eyebrow praying Ichigo will believe that pitiful excuse.

"Lab acci-" A knock on the door interrupts Ichigo.

"Yo... Ichigo we can sense your flaring reiatsu." Renji begins banging on the door.

"Abarai-san, maybe he is..you know indisposed." Hisagi tilts his head toward the bathroom door in a effort to be subtle.

"I don't care if he is pissing a river, I need to find that perverted shop owner." Renji bangs on the door again with a maniacal grin on his face.

"_Are they really after me?!_ _They wouldn't kill me? I'm smart and sexy!" _Kisuke thinks for a moment if he has recently done anything to make them angry.

"Ichigo, I can't die yet!" So many things pop in his head that he grimaces. _"Not when I'm so close to finding the anchor."_

"Don't worry I will protect you." Ichigo smiles at him, tapping his shoulder with his warm hand. Ichigo picks up Urahara wrapping his arm around his chest and climbs out on the balcony. "Hold on to me."

"Oh this is interesting!" Urahara feels his pulse begin to thread and sweat collect on his upper lip.

"Where the hell did he go?" Renji's voice echoes from the window below them. "Let's go around to the front of the house."

Blinking a few times he looks at the ground spinning far below him. "Have I mentioned a tiny phobia I have recently developed?" Urahara feels his heart race as Ichigo climbs up to the next story with Urahara dangling over his shoulder.

"Urahara-san, not right now ok?" He tosses Kisuke up to the roof then climbs up next to him.

"Fascinating." Kisuke mutters grabbing onto Ichigo with a death grip, wrapping his arms around his chest. "I-I'm not feeling so good." He clamps his eyes shut pressing his face into Ichigo's black uniform.

"Urahara?" He feels Kisuke shaking, he blushes from the sudden contact on his body. "About this phobia, it couldn't be possibly be acrophobia?"

"Ichigo-san is smarter than he acts!" Kisuke's big grin against his clothes almost makes Ichigo laugh out loud.

"Alright, ignoring that wise crack." Ichigo leans up to move across the slanted roof with Urahara squeezing him tighter.

He scoots slowly over to the back of the large house with Urahara's face buried in his uniform and takes a quick peek down below. "Ok, now listen we are going to have to jump."

"You go I'll just stay here and become the smartest human scarecrow in history." Urahara grabs on the long narrow chimney pipe sticking up next to him and clamps his eyes shut defiantly.

"We have to get out of here." Ichigo exhales sharply his patience is wearing thin, and he is concerned about Kisuke's paling complexion.

"Nope, I'm fine here."

"Are you serious? You are a freaking shinigami! You can't possibly be that scared?" Ichigo grabs Urahara and tries to pry his hands from the chimney. "Come on!"

"I-I can't..."

"_Kisuke is really scared. How am I going to get him to let go?" _Sighing Ichigo realizes he only has one chance at this. Turning toward the scared blonde, Ichigo puts his hands on each side of the trembling man and leans down.

"Kisuke, you leave me no choice." Ichigo faintly whispers before pressing his lips over his in a light kiss.

Kisuke's lips are rigid with fear, his blue eyes pop open in shock. Ichigo pulls Kisuke's shoulders toward his chest deepening the kiss, his heart pounds in his ears. Feeling Kisuke's lips slowly relax Ichigo fights the urge to slip his tongue inside the tantalizing lips softening under his. Instead he waits for Kisuke to let go of the roof. Wrapping his arms protectively around him he pushes off the roof, holding tightly onto him. Just before they splash into the pool Ichigo swears he hears Kisuke mumbling his name.

Watching them drag their wet bodies from the cool water, a pair of yellow eyes glint in amusement. "HAHAHA!" She covers her mouth to muffle her laughter. "When he finds out about Kisuke it's gonna be so fun."

**Hey all! Woo the plot does indeed thicken! I really hope everyone reads it and reviews! Special Thank you to Gloaming Grove for her encouragement. May you have sweet Yaoi dreams. **

**Thanks for all the alerts! I'm so excited about this story, I hope everyone likes it as much as I do.**

Aleanyia

articwolfes

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky

BonneNuit

Carabel

happygirl24

Ice Silverwind

MeBeHatz

-silvertongue

MissTaken

PrimeFan

Ruby Tuesday-chan

Shiraihime Fuyuki

sithmouse

stoneygeek

zoeynj

Thanks for favoriting!

.-Rucifer-.

ChillyRaven

Fawn4ever

Ice Silverwind

jamie-soo90

MeBeHatz

MissTaken

naitokaze

Shiraihime Fuyuki

Thanks for Reviewing!

Molly

Shiraihime Fuyuki

Jamie-soo90

zoeynj

ChillyRaven

MissTaken

happygirl24

MeBeHatz

Carabel

PrincessAyla1994

articwolfes

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky

Bella-chan-93

BonneNuit


	4. For You Only

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH **

_Warning; Kisuke and Ichigo will be doing very naughty things... to each other. _

_You know you want to read...:D _

_Dedicated to the girl I damaged writing my Bya is 17 fic. Hopefully you will read the whole thing and tell me you liked it.;D_

_**Chain of Fate**_

"_**You will find as you look back upon your life that the moments when you have truly lived are the moments when you have done things in the spirit of love." Henry Drummond **_

_Chapter 4 "For you only."_

His mind is churning, and his heart racing as he follows Ichigo behind a group of houses. He is leading them to... well somewhere safe he's positive. Kisuke's mind is still on top of the roof with Ichigo's lips pressed against his. He prides himself on his intelligence but, damn it, if he didn't see that lip lock coming. It was... unexpected.

Dripping wet from his head down to his toes Kisuke struggles to keep up with Ichigo without tripping over his slippery shoes. Taking a left at the next block Kisuke looks up at a familiar old abandoned warehouse. He watches Ichigo place his hand in the air then yank him inside an unseen barrier.

"Oi! Shinji!" Ichigo's voice echoes around the empty metal building. "They must be downstairs."

Ichigo looks down at the underground area far below, then shoots a sympathetic glance at Kisuke.

"I'll just stay here." Kisuke looks around at the dark warehouse scratching his head. "I've caused enough trouble today."

"You should be alright with the barrier up." Ichigo says flicking his eyes over Urahara's shaking wet body. "I'll find you some dry clothes."

With Ichigo's kiss from earlier still lingering on his lips, Urahara notices him watching him out of the corner of his eye. He hasn't been kissed in so long...It was a good kiss too.

"Ugh, it's YOU." Lisa pops up from the access hatch and curls her lip at Ichigo. "Mashiro! Your favorite ass is here!"

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too." Ichigo mumbles shooting her a scowl.

"What did you do to _her_ Ichigo-san?" Kisuke asks grinning at Ichigo's frown.

"I-"

"Berry-buns!" Mashiro pops up from the hatch and tackles Ichigo sending him crashing to the ground. "Where have you been!" She rubs her face on his chest with a big smile. "I've missed you!"

"M-Mashiro." Ichigo's arms and legs lift up in the air twitching as the green haired woman begins to tickle him. "HAHA Stop! Mashiro!"

"_Berry-buns?" _Kisuke's dark blue eyes narrow at Mashiro as she runs her fingers down Ichigo's wet sides. _"I guess he isn't. What are the chances? Ichigo, hangs around pretty girls with swords. He is bound to like one of them."_

Urahara actually assumed Ichigo was in love with Rukia. However, Rukia hadn't been around him much since the winter war two years ago. Everyone pretended not to notice the change in Ichigo after the Aizen rebellion. Kisuke saw him withdraw from his human friends, then eventually he stopped hanging with the shinigami. Ichigo still performed his shinigami duties for Karakura town with the same fiery dedication, but his personality was altered.

Ichigo become less impulsive and hot-tempered, becoming more introverted and self aware. Jushiro Ukitake dismissed the changes saying Ichigo was maturing into adulthood, but Urahara could see something no one else had. Something even more dangerous than maturing is brewing inside Ichigo.

"Mashiro, you wanna get off Ichigo?" Shinji lifts Mashiro off of the panicking tangerine-haired man, and tosses her toward Kensei. "Can't you control her?" Kensei steps aside letting her hit the wall behind him with his hands folded in front of his chest.

"Did you say something Shinji?" Kensei leans against the wall Mashiro just crashed into pretending she isn't there.

"Kensei, you are so mean!" Mashiro starts kicking and screaming on the floor. Everyone just walks away with their faces scrunched up in annoyance.

"What brings you here with Urahara?" Shinji walks over to Kisuke and narrows his eyes. "Somethin's different about you Kisuke." Shinji pokes at Kisuke's shoulder with his finger knocking him back a few feet.

"I'm not wearing my hat is all." Kisuke replies as Ichigo walks in front of him to speak with Shinji.

"Yeah, he is human..." Ichigo lifts his hands up in the air. " I know _GASP_!"

The vizard all look at Kisuke dumbfounded. Urahara starts to feel a strange sense of foreboding about his future. Suddenly Kensei bursts out in laughter, everyone turns to him in shock.

"Kisuke's a human!" Kensei's eyes water, he bends over chuckling. "'Mr. Know it all' is a pathetic little human!"

"I don't get it." Mashiro walks up to Kensei with her lips puckered up. "Why is it so funny?"

"No one ever understands Kensei's sense of humor." Rose answers tilting his head in Urahara's direction.

"I wasn't aware he_ had_ one." Love lowers his glasses to get a closer look at Kisuke's pale complexion.

Shinji's eyes flick from Ichigo's to Kisuke's briefly then he frowns in disgust. "What was that Ichigo?" Shinji lifts his hand to his ear. "You have the latest release of Nana?"

"WHAT!" Lisa jumps down from the upper floor landing on Ichigo's chest. "Give it too me!"

"Oi!" Ichigo takes off in a dash with Lisa on his heels. "I don't have it you freak!"

"I'm not a freak, it's a healthy interest!" Lisa yells pulling out her zanpaktou, chasing Ichigo downstairs. "Hachi is supposed to kiss Nana!"

Everyone turns to Hachigen with a eyebrow raised.

"I don't know this Nana person!" Hachi replies sweating profusely his large hands shaking in the air.

Shinji grabs Kisuke yanking him into an adjacent room, slamming the door behind him he pops the light on.

"Ooh, I find myself in another closet." Urahara looks around the closet finding a treadmill and a stack of girly manga.

"What are you doing?" Shinji leans toward Kisuke as he backs up into the wall behind him.

"The other closet had a pleasant cinnamon smell. What is that?" Urahara points to the treadmill in the corner.

"It's the Hiyori Super Trainer." Shinji's face grows sad looking at Hiyori's treadmill. "What have you done Kisuke?"

"Nothing." Kisuke's back is flat against the wall, his eyes looking at anything but, Shinji's.

"What the hell were you think-" Shinji stops and tilts his head in disbelief. "You realize what this means?"

"It's not fair, you were always too clever Shinji."

"You were born in Soul Society, you have no chain of fate!" Shinji's face leans closer his hand grabs Urahara's chin tugging it toward his. "Did you even consider his feelings!" Soon as their eyes meet Kisuke's shoulders slump.

"Ichigo's feelings are all I have thought about for two years." Kisuke's expression shifts to a serious, very serious.

"Did you consider how it will affect him?!" He grabs Kisuke's shirt just as the closet opens.

"Sorry! I u-um didn't mean to-" Ichigo slams the doors leaving Urahara and Shinji glaring at each other.

"Look what you did!" They both grumble at each other. "He thinks we were-!" They both bust out of the closet looking for Ichigo's orange hair. "Where is Ichigo?"

"He asked for us to keep Urahara-san here for a few days, then left looking like he'd seen his best friend die." Rose answers shooting a sideways glance at Kisuke. "What were you two doing in there?"

"NOTHING!"

Kisuke takes off in a dead run out of the warehouse heading for Ichigo's house. His heart pounding in his chest as he dashes to find him. After everything he has done in the past few years, this is the worst time for this conversation. Pushing his feet to move faster his shoes splash through the water puddles. The downpour continues to drench his already soaked clothes and skin. With three blocks to go Kisuke's breathing becomes labored, being human has it's drawbacks. _"Don't think I'm with him!" _Kisuke stops putting his hand on his head as a sharp pain streaks through his head. _"I'm too far away from him..."_ Kisuke stumbles turning the corner that leads to the Kurosaki home and sees Ichigo standing in front of him with rain pouring down his face. _"Ichigo...understand why it's worth it. For you only."_

**A/N;**

Hello all my Yaoi Fan Girl Council Members! The next chapter hide your duckies! With that being said I hope you like the surprises in this chapter. With proper motivation I will post another chapter by Monday! So Review!

Thank you to the following lovely reviewers of chapter 3 ;D

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky I really want to write that fem Bya/ichi story if people will read it ;D

PrincessAyla1994

Carabel It was short ; ; But I have to put breaks it here for pacing^^

ChillyRaven I swear I'm writing the room 115 chapter tonight!

Tamara Oooh a new reviewer to corrupt yay

MissTaken

jamie-soo90 Giving him vertigo was fun!

happygirl24 More kissing soon o.-

ferler I like Ichi/Ura stories I agree there aren't enough.

Bella-chan-93 I would let go if he kissed me too!

Come-and-Gone Thanks! It's hard to be IC with Kisuke. He has a double personality.


	5. Vast

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Chain of Fate**_

"_**We are not human beings on a spiritual journey. We are spiritual beings on a human journey." **_

_**Stephen Covey**_

Chapter 5;_ Vast_

"Ichigo."

He refuses to turn around, his feet standing carelessly in a deep puddle of cold water. He doesn't mind the rain as it pours down his face and drenches him down to his bones. It's familiar to him, almost like a lullaby cradling him in misery, as he stands in the vortex of his self imposed isolation.

"Urahara-san, you should stay with Shinji. He can protect you, behind the barrier." His voice softens to almost a whisper at the end of his sentence.

"Ichi-"

Without waiting to hear an explanation, he climbs inside his bedroom window to escape the one person who still has influence over him. _"Zangetsu is gonna be pissed."_

"I forgot my body at the frat house...FUCK!" Ichigo starts to climb back out his window when the door opens and his body walks in looking like it's been run over by a weed whacker. "Kon?"

"C-college girls are so much meaner than high school ones." Kon falls on Ichigo's bed with a sniffle. "They tried to get me too kiss another guy while they were in the room wearing frilly pink lacy things." Ichigo watches his body curl up into the fetal position. "I-I'm damaged!"

"Yeah, well. Join the club." Ichigo presses his shinigami badge to his body and puts Kon back in his stuff lion. Grabbing his empty body he eases back inside. "Why do I smell like whipped cream and cucumbers?"

"Ichigo why is Urahara outside laying on the front lawn?" Kon jumps on top of Ichigo desk pointing short paw out the window.

"He isn't?" Ichigo presses his face to his window and frowns. "Damn it!"

"You know he could drown sleeping with his mouth open in the rain."

Ichigo slides open his window, jumping down he picks Kisuke up off the ground. Carrying him through his window Ichigo lays him down on his bed ignoring his soaking wet clothes.

"What am I going to do with you." His brown eyes drift over Kisuke's pale face, lingering on the lips he had kissed just a few hours ago. Sighing he tugs off Kisuke's shirt and throws it in a basket. He peels off Kisuke pants trying not to stare at his muscular chest and taut abdomen.

Kon sits on the edge of the nearby desk watching Ichigo's eyes linger on Kisuke's body in all the right places. "Hehe, you are a pervert!"

"I am not!" Ichigo blushes redder than a strawberry jerking his head away from Kisuke's naked body. Tossing a blanket over him, Ichigo stomps out of the room.

"Ichigo's a PER~VERT!"

"SHUT UP!"

Just down the hall Yuzu wakes up with a start. "Monsters?"

"Nah, Ichi-nii is talking to himself again." Karin replies turning over in her bed.

"I wish he would get a boyfriend already."

"He is working on it."

Both the girls giggle before falling back asleep.

~Part 2~

Ichigo steps inside the shower letting the warm water chase away the lingering numbness of seeing the guy he likes almost kissing someone else. His mind drifts back to the kiss on the roof. Ichigo's hand slides over his lips recalling the pleasant sensation of Kisuke softening mouth. His heart beats fast, his groin tightens.

"Ugh, just thinking about him gets me hard. I _am_ a pervert." Ichigo mumbles trying to focus his mind on something else, anything other than Kisuke's almost naked body laying wet and tempting in his bed. Clenching his jaw, his stiffening member grows hard suddenly. Leaning one hand on the warm tile of the shower wall his other hand slides down to his erection. He wraps his fingers around himself and begins to stroke with long gentle movements. Tilting his head up to let the water slide down his face, he releases a small groan. "Kisuke..." Moving his hand faster he bites at his lower lip trying to climax quickly.

"Ichigo!"

"Ah!" Ichigo panics wrapping the shower curtain around his waist. "Knock goddamn it!"

"Why? I've seen you naked before, all those times you got hurt. Who do you think undressed you?" Kisuke smiles wide watching the blushing orange head look at him with wide eyes.

"Oh God I want to die right now if you say Yoruichi."

"Well, it wasn't Tessai-san!" Kisuke lifts his hand up and winks. "I wanted to talk to you about earlier."

"You don't have to explain anything!" Ichigo swipes his hand down his face terrified Kisuke may have noticed him... you know.

"No, I do."

"Fine, can it wait until after my shower?" Ichigo looks down at Urahara's ducky boxers shorts still damp from the rain clinging in all the right ways. "You might want a shower too."

"Oh, I would, thank you Ichigo-san." Kisuke hooks his hands on his boxers and yanks them down.

"AFTER I'M DONE!" Ichigo releases the shower curtain to cover his eyes.

"You sure you want to let that shower curtain go?" Urahara pulls up his boxers and shuts the door behind him. "Ichigo-san is very bashful! HEHE!"

"Is it too much to ask for the ground to swallow me up right now?" Ichigo mumbles turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist. He walks over to the door and locks it before anyone else decides to barge in to see him naked.

**Five minutes ago;**

In Ichigo's room Kisuke is sitting on the bed reading a manga he found in his desk drawer. "Kon, why is Maka and Tsubaki hanging out with such loser guys like Soul and Black Star?"

"It's pity sex."

"Oh, I see." Urahara turns the page and starts laughing out loud. "This Dr. Stein reminds me of..well, me and Mayuri combined! However, I am sexy!"

"Yeah, Stein's got skills though." Kon walks over to Kisuke's lap and sits down to read the manga with him. "Look at him hand those kids their asses."

"I have skills!" Kisuke pokes at Kon's round head to hear him squeak. "I _had_ skills... Benihime." Kisuke sniffs sadly for a moment, at the loss of his powers. "I miss that mean little vampire princess."

"Yo Kisuke!" Yoruichi pops through Ichigo's window landing on top of Kon's head with her paws digging into his stuffing.

"AH! I'm not your scratching post!" Kon stomps off to sleep inside the closet.

"So Kisuke..." Yoruichi whips her tail around to tickle at Kisuke's chin. "Kissed anything orange lately?"

"Damn you and your Secret Mobile Corp training."

"Did you like it?" Her big yellow eyes stare into Kisuke's without blinking. "Pressing your lips against his. Don't be shy, you can tell me."

"I don't kiss and tell. It isn't very gentlemanly." He turns his head away from her.

"Kiss him again!"

"Ichigo doesn't look at me that way. He was just trying to get me off the roof."

"Men are so stupid..." Yoruichi poofs into her human form and puts her hands on her hips. "Ok let's play a game."

"Don't wanna." Kisuke lays down on the bed looking depressed.

"Play with me and I bet you might learn something ju~icy about the Ber~ry."

"Oooh?" He sits back up ready to play. "Put a T-shirt on at least."

"Fine." Walking over to the desk, she writes something down on a piece of paper and lifts her hand up. "You gotta thumb wrestle for it."

**Five minutes after his shower;**

Ichigo grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator and walks back toward his room. With Kisuke in the shower he has a few moments to ponder what to do about him. If the shinigami's are after him it's going to bring trouble to his family. He will need to get Urahara out of the city until things calm down or he can try to reach a compromise over Kon. Opening the door to his room he finds Kisuke right in front of him.

"Ichigo, I have been waiting for you." Urahara replies grabbing Ichigo and pulling him inside the bedroom before shutting the door.

"Y-you have?" Ichigo tries to walk over to his bed when an arm blocks his path. "Urahara... san?"

"First, I want to say that I'm not involved with Shinji." Kisuke's dark blue eyes flick to Ichigo's as he leans his hands on the wall around each side of him.

"You aren't?" Ichigo's expression slowly softens as his amber eyes flick from Kisuke's eyes to his lips.

"No..." Kisuke leans toward Ichigo enjoying the pink color rising up on his cheeks. "I see you are blushing for me Ichigo. Why?"

"I-I"

"The second thing I wanted to tell you was, that I keep thinking about that kiss on the roof today." His blonde head tilts slightly, his gaze slowly moving over Ichigo's toned chest. "I must apologize Ichigo."

"For what?" Ichigo replies trying to hide the sadness in his voice and accept the rejection that is bound to follow.

"I'm quite ashamed of myself. If given another chance I would like to try another kiss."

"Huh?" Ichigo's mouth drops open in shock.

"I can do _much_ better." Kisuke doesn't wait for a response from Ichigo. Instead he lowers his lips to Ichigo's bare chest placing a small feather light kiss on his collarbone.

Ichigo's chest shutters from the gentle contact, he presses his palms flat against the wall behind him. Feeling Urahara's breath against his skin, lips lingering closer and closer to his. Ichigo's pulse quickens and his groin stirs when Kisuke's soft lips briefly touch his chin. "Ichigo, have you let someone kiss you before?" Urahara's voice is low and smooth with his mouth inches away from Ichigo's

"O-on the roof."

"You kissed me... I mean have you ever let someone kiss _you_."

"N-no." Ichigo answers then feels Kisuke's hands wrap around his wrists and slide them up the wall holding them in place.

Closing the gap between their bodies Kisuke lowers his lips over Ichigo's, opening his mouth to graze his teeth against the soft trembling lips.

Ichigo shuts his eyes the gentle kiss, flipping his stomach. When he feels Kisuke's teeth bumping over his mouth he gasps at the rush of his heart over the simple touch. His lips tremble, his legs want to give out, the torturous lips continue to slide over his. Ichigo is stunned at the passion churning inside, for the blonde to take more of his mouth. Feeling him break the kiss Ichigo stifles a disappointing sigh in his throat. He lifts his brown eyes up to meet the dark blue ones floating just above him.

"Again, Urahara-san." Ichigo whispers watching the right side of Kisuke mouth curl up into a crooked grin. "Please?"

Kisuke's hands tighten around Ichigo's wrists, licking his lips he presses his lips over his again. Mouths open and Kisuke slips his tongue over Ichigo's lower lip. He hears Ichigo moan when he slides his tongue past the parted lips to taste him. It's good, better than good the desire between them. He wants him, to take him and feel everything with him that's possible. It's been so long since anyone has stirred his body to this point. He stops for a moment, breaking the kiss. Gasping for air, he releases Ichigo's wrists and backs up into the wall behind him. Has anyone be able to illicit an attraction from him on this level? Never. The passion between them is ...vast. Undeniably vast.


	6. Downpours and confessions

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_Quick note asking my readers to tryout my new stories "The Favor" or "On the Way Down" can I get a review pretty please with a ducky on top? Puhleeees?_

_**Chain of Fate**_

_Chapter 6 Power of Influence_

He is supposed to be strategically avoiding all his friends. Closing himself off from entanglements so he doesn't have to go through losing anymore of them. Protecting them by cutting them out of his life was the plan. The plan is fucked, now what?!

He kissed him and he liked it. No, that's not right. He felt that kiss stirring him down in his bones. Now what? Kisuke is just standing there looking at him with his deep blue eyes pulling on Ichigo like a whirlpool of deep ocean water. Why has it always been Urahara who has forged in him the resolve to be more than the man he is? Damn Urahara. Ichigo had the whole thing planned out, now it's fucked.

Don't look at him, don't look into the eyes that make you fall. Tearing his gaze away from him, Ichigo sits on his bed with a hand over his face. He can't think about this right now. He needs to focus on solving the problem of how to protect Urahara, and not get him killed in the process. Want and need are secondary to the bigger picture. Laying down he pushes away the desire simmering just below the surface of his skin. Turning over on his side, he faces the wall and closes his eyes, to block out the urge to look over at Kisuke.

After a few minutes Ichigo feels Urahara slide inside his bed covers laying close to him.

"Get out!"

"Relax." Kisuke replies resting his head on Ichigo's pillow near him. "I'll be on my best behavior."

This is heading in the opposite direction his mind is telling him to go. Ichigo furrows his eyebrows as Kisuke's breath tickles at his bare neck. His stomach feels like it's full of hyperactive butterflies. Ichigo scoots toward the wall as far as he can, then feels Urahara slide over against him. His bare legs gliding over Ichigo's for a moment send a torrent of heat through his groin. Ichigo bites at his lower lip trying to suppress the inevitable erection that is coming. He senses it, the dull ache, the tightening pressure stretching his cock to grow.

"Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo snaps, instantly hating himself for taking out his frustrations on Kisuke.

"Did you..." Kisuke smiles walking two fingertips up Ichigo's bare torso to poke at his nose. "Like my kiss?" Urahara presses his body closer to Ichigo's

"You said you wouldn't try anything." Ichigo grabs Urahara's hand to push it away when Kisuke wraps his arms around him suddenly. "Oi!"

"I said I would be on my best behavior." Kisuke leans up his dark eyes slanting to the sizable tent in Ichigo's pajama pants. "Hmm, fine don't answer. I have ways of making you talk." Kisuke's hand slides inside the gray pajama pants wrapping around the thick shaft. Kisuke hears a hiss sneak out from Ichigo's lips, he stifles a chuckle in his chest.

Ichigo felt his whole body turn rigid when Kisuke surrounded him with his warm hand. He couldn't contain the small reaction that escaped his mouth. Gathering his courage Ichigo tries to think of anything other than the fiery stirring in his abdomen. He refuses to let the pervert win, at a dirty game like this! Just pretend you are in a cold shower! That's the plan...and it worked! Kisuke's hand releases him, making Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief. Then the hand starts to leave his pants, but lightly slides one fingertip up the stiff shaft pausing at the top.

His index finger lingers making small circles on the round tip. Ichigo bites at his lower lip fighting the urge to yell out at Kisuke.

"Nothing yet?" Kisuke blows lightly in Ichigo's ear. What was it again he was thinking about? Damn him! Ichigo's hands grab onto the white bed sheets under him. "What's this I'm finding?" Kisuke's fingertips slides the small amount of precome over the very top of Ichigo's aching erection.

"Hnn!" Ichigo's neck arches his head back against Kisuke's chest when his torturous fingers wrap back around him. The blonde-haired man lightly kisses Ichigo's back as his hand moves up and down in a steady rhythm. Don't let him win! Don't you dare cry out.

Kisuke stops stroking, moving his thumb down to lightly press on the large sensitive vein running underneath Ichigo's tender erection. When his finger reaches the top he presses down on the small slit flicking his eyes over to Ichigo's

"Ah!" Ichigo's hips buck as his sudden climax shoots out of him.

"Oh, that was a very nice face." Kisuke smiles licking his damp fingertip.

"Bastard."

~Part 2~

"Why didn't you register for college?"

"No reason." Ichigo sighs, he really isn't in the mood for this conversation, or any conversation with the blonde man pressing his body closer and closer to his.

"Err." Urahara mimics a buzzer, tapping two of his fingers on Ichigo's shoulder. "Try again." His finger tips linger on Ichigo's shoulder, then slide over to his chest. Pressing the two digits lightly against Ichigo's skin he moves them slowly up to the orange-haired shinigami's neck.

Ichigo sucks in a deep breath when Kisuke's large warm hand settles around his neck. "I don't want to go to college."

"Why not?" Kisuke slides his fingertips on Ichigo's pulse point to feel his heartbeat.

"It's pointless."

Urahara's eyes flinch he has had enough games. Reaching round Ichigo and pressing his body flat he eases his knees between Ichigo's legs pinning him to the mattress.

"Oi!"

"You think I don't know?" Kisuke's voice drops low as Ichigo struggles underneath him. "Do you honestly think I can't see what you are doing?"

"GET OFF ME BASTARD." Ichigo growls at him his brown eyes burning with anger.

"It's not your fault Ichigo!"

"It is_ all_ my doing! You don't know, what is like to-"

"I do know." Kisuke's expression softens making Ichigo freeze in place. "The thing's I did... what happened. It's _my_ fault Ichigo." Kisuke releases him moving away to sit on the side of the bed. "If you are going to punish some-"

"You tried to-"

"It doesn't change anything." Kisuke starts to get up when Ichigo's arms wrap around him from behind. "I have done unspeakable things in order to resolve something I did a hundred years ago." He pulls away from Ichigo standing up and clamping his eyes shut. "I used you! Used your friends! I hurt you over, and over. Standing on the sidelines just watching you clean up my fucking mess!"

"Shut up Urahara-san." Ichigo walks over and touches him on the shoulder with an overwhelming sympathetic look on his face.

"No! Don't you dare show me any compassion!" Kisuke grabs Ichigo's arm and pushes it away. He walks over to the closet grabbing a pair of sweat pants, and yanks them on."Not from the person I took the most from."

"What are you talking about? You helped me, you made me the fighter I am!"

Kisuke bolts out the bedroom door and runs out of the house in the pouring rain for the third time that day. Ichigo follows him close on his heels gripping a hold of his wrist as they reach the shoten.

They both stand outside in the rain glaring at each other.

"Urahara-san!" Tessai appears outside with a large red umbrella. "Come inside out of the rain."

"Tessai-san, take everyone away from here for a few days." Kisuke replies ignoring the offered umbrella.

"O-of course Urahara-san." Tessai's eyes dart from Kisuke to Ichigo. "Is there a problem here?"

"I'm going to tell Kurosaki-san _everything_."

"Is that wise, under your current condition?" Tessai's eyebrow lifts glancing at Ichigo's angry expression.

"Please, Tessai-san."

"Hai." Tessai vanishes for a moment then reappears with Ururu and Jinta under his arms. "We will return on Saturday." He gives Urahara the big umbrella shooting a worried glance at Ichigo.

"Thank you Tessai-san." Urahara answers without moving his eyes from Ichigo's. Tessai disappears around the corner with Jinta yelling at the top of his lungs.

"We aren't just talking about the Hōgyoku. Are we?"

"No. I'm talking about July 21, 2001."*

"Eh? That's like two years ago?" Ichigo scratches at his head trying to figure out what happened back then.

"I always make it a habit of remembering the date when I kill someone."

"Make some sense! I'm standing out in the friggin rain... AGAIN!"

"Kurosaki-san. Please leave your gigai."

"Gigai?" Ichigo rolls his eyes and reluctantly presses his badge to his chest.

"Do you remember when Byakuya Kuchiki sealed your powers almost killing you?" Kisuke looks at Ichigo's dripping form scowling at him as the water drenches their bodies. "Recall the first lesson in order to restore your power?"

"Yeah, I had to run around trying not to get killed by Ururu."

"You had your chain of fate. Right?"

"Yeah, then you cut it off for lesson two."

"Bingo! Does your chain appear now Kurosaki-san?"

"No, but I got my powers back. So it would-"

"Do you remember what I told you...the chain of fate once it is cut it's over. Check mate. The big Bye-Bye."

"You are saying..." Ichigo's voice dies out and his hands clench. "That I'm not human anymore."

"You are starting to understand." Kisuke turns away from him; he waits for Ichigo to walk up and punch him in the face. "I killed you." The inevitable screaming and fury, Ichigo Kurosaki is known for. He waits...

Kisuke feels Ichigo's hand on his shoulder, he shuts his eyes ready for the pain, and prays it lingers for days.

"Kisuke." Ichigo hand touches Urahara's shoulder gently. "I seem to remember it was Tessai-san who cut my chain of fate. Should I get pissed at him?"

"That's just semantics Kurosaki-san. " Kisuke's shoulders slump with his eyes focusing on the ground. "I'm the cause of your death and many others."

"My mom died protecting me. For years I thought my sisters and dad should get mad at me. My dad said blaming me would take away moms sacrifice." Ichigo squeezes his hand on Urahara's shoulder briefly before forcing him to turn and look at him. "Should we take away Inoue's?"

"I would have gladly taken her place."

"You stupid bastard." Ichigo grabs him and holds up his fist to Kisuke but stops. "She was so tired of feeling useless. She died smiling at _me!_" Ichigo slumps to the ground, fisting his fingers into the muddy ground. "She died protecting everyone, and wouldn't let me help her."

"She did it for you. She loved you." Kisuke steps closer to Ichigo's crouching body and slides his hand into Ichigo's wet hair.

"I know." Ichigo voice is barely heard above the downpour of the fierce storm raging around him. "But, I was already in love with you by then."

The red umbrella falls from Kisuke's hand to the ground.

"S-say that again Kurosaki-san?" Kisuke's hand shakes in the soaked orange hair.

"You heard me." Ichigo tugs Urahara's hand away, standing up looking anywhere but at Kisuke. "I won't ever repeat it again."

"You don't need to say it again." Kisuke grabs Ichigo's black uniform yanking him against his slippery bare chest. "Just don't ever stop _please_." Ignoring the deluge of rain and his freezing cold skin Kisuke kisses Ichigo. Struggling with the fear edging up in the back of his mind, that he didn't see this coming. His hands firmly gripping the black uniform tightly. The spark ignites in his chest as he feels Ichigo's lips kissing him back. Kisuke leaves behind restraint, for passion and need. Things he has kept suppressed since he met Ichigo, escape his throat echoing inside Ichigo's accepting mouth. Tugging Ichigo inside the shoten he shuts the door hastily behind them without leaving his hungry lips.

* * *

Yes, I'm evil I know Sorry!!! I promise you a very nice chapter!!! SO a quick review will get you a very juicy chapter 7!!! I'm suddenly craving chocolate!

A/N; * I'm using the manga dates as a reference of the death of Ichigo Kurosaki. Yes, he is in fact DEAD! Watch the shattered shaft episodes again! Urahara says he is dead! But Ichigo is busy bitching and doesn't notice. ;D Ergo Ichi has been using a gigai since returning from Soul Society! Please Reviews are food; so feed the bunny!

THANK YOU FOR FEEDING MY BUNNY!

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky go forth read my fem bya fic and feed my bunny

jamie-soo90 yay hugs!

ferler warning the next chapter may cause bloodloss, bring tissue!

ChillyRaven the game was rigged I tell ya!

Shiraihime Fuyuki ok hotness returning

BonneNuit they are both so goofy I wuv em

Carabel so many secrets to hide..  
Richard new reviewer to corrupt...rubs hands together mhuhaha!

Bella-chan-93 updated no killing fuzzi she is... working hard  
Tamara o.o /blushes  
PrincessAyla1994 don't say games around Yoruichi!

Icy Fae Tears welcome back! Dances with ducky too.


	7. I feel Stupid

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Chain of Fate**_

Special Thanks To ChillyRaven for reading over this chapter for me. ;D

_**Chapter 7 "I feel stupid."**_

The red umbrella falls from Kisuke's hand to the ground.

"S-say that again Kurosaki-san?" Kisuke's hand shakes in the soaked orange hair.

"You heard me." Ichigo tugs Urahara's hand away, standing up looking anywhere but at Kisuke. "I won't ever repeat it again."

"You don't need to say it again." Kisuke grabs Ichigo's black uniform yanking him against his slippery bare chest. "Just don't ever stop _please_." Ignoring the deluge of rain and his freezing cold skin Kisuke kisses Ichigo. Struggling with the fear edging up in the back of his mind, that he didn't see this coming. His hands firmly grip the black uniform tightly. The spark ignites in his chest as he feels Ichigo's lips kissing him back. Kisuke leaves behind restraint, for passion and need. Things he has kept suppressed since he met him, escape his throat echoing inside Ichigo's accepting mouth. Tugging Ichigo inside the shoten he shuts the door hastily behind them without leaving his hungry lips.

Kisuke begins to peel Ichigo's wet clothes away tossing them carelessly through the shop as he leads him to the back rooms. Sliding open the door to his bedroom he pulls Ichigo toward the large bed in the corner of the room.

Ichigo takes one look around and starts to escape out the door. Only to be grabbed by Urahara and pushed toward the bed. "No more running away scared, Kurosaki-san."

"Scared? I'm not scared of you." Ichigo replies folding his bare arms in front of his chest.

"That's great! We can have sex now!" Kisuke drops his pants revealing his ducky boxes.

"HAHAHA!" Ichigo lifts his head up laughing as a pool of water gathers around his feet from his dripping pants. "You look ridiculous!"

Kisuke frowns at his boxer shorts with his hands on his hips listening to Ichigo's cackles. Tucking his thumbs in his waist band he jerks down the shorts.

Ichigo stops laughing.... Urahara smiles.

"No way!" Ichigo tries to scramble past Urahara when his pants get yanked down leaving him naked.

"Oh my! Kurosaki-san goes commando!" Kisuke grabs the hakama pants open the window and tosses them outside. "Sexy!" He pulls down the covers on the bed and jumps in bed. He grabs a small tube from his nightstand and tosses it on his bed.

"I-I didn't have time to put any on! I was chasing YOU!" Ichigo yanks the covers off the bed and tries, once again, to walk out the door. He is dragging the long white sheet behind him. Kisuke steps on the sheet pulling the covers taut, stopping Ichigo's escape. "Let go."

"Nope."

"Come on! Let go!"

"Don't wanna." Kisuke replies reaching down to grab the end of the sheet and start reeling Ichigo back to the bed like a prized fish. Ichigo starts to pull back on the covers when Urahara suddenly lets go.

"Oi!" He crashes to the floor with the sheet settling over him. "Bastard!" Ichigo's head pops out from under the cover in time to see Kisuke's lean body vanish under the sheet at his feet. "Oh no." Ichigo begins to panic feeling Kisuke crawling up between his legs. He tries to slink backwards, then freezes in place. His eyes grow huge feeling Kisuke's tongue sliding up the length of his shaft.

"Ah!" Ichigo's neck arches pressing his orange hair against the white sheets. Kisuke wraps his mouth around him, his tongue flicking over the small slit. Ichigo's hands thread into the soft messy blonde hair.

"Hmm." Kisuke closes his eyes, he has always had such a sensitivity with his hair. Ichigo's fingertips tantalize him lightly playing with the strands giving him chills. Like thousands of needles prickling his skin at once traveling up his back to his hairline.

He moves slowly above him, the delicious wet heat destroying any resistance he might have. The gentle rhythm drifting away Ichigo's fears in small pleasure filled waves. Ichigo sits up pulling on Urahara's broad shoulders to feel his body near.

Kisuke's head pops up looking into simmering brown eyes full of longing. He understands. Crawling slowly on his hands and knees his body hovers above Ichigo. Their eyes meet. Ichigo starts to turn his gaze away when his chin is held in place my Kisuke's fingers wrapping around his jaw.

"Ichigo, I never imagined you would return my feelings." Kisuke lowers him mouth to Ichigo's neck and begins to kiss. Languidly running his tongue over Ichigo's adam's apple sensing the vibrations from his stifled moans. "Please, don't hold back."

Ichigo couldn't decipher if it was the sound of Kisuke's voice; the way his touch makes him feel on fire, or his own repressed need for the blonde man hovering above him. That made him abandon his restraint. Something had clicked inside him, like a switch turning on a light of pure lust, when he heard Kisuke's words. He sits up grabbing a hold of Kisuke's waist and pulls him over his lap. Running his hands up and down the strong pale legs before clenching his hands around his backside. Ichigo presses his face to the taut stomach in front of him and runs his wet tongue up. His tongue slides lazily along a defined ridge of his chest. Licking, tasting, and teasing at the trembling flesh next to him. Kisuke's skin is warm, with a salty taste and spicy smell. He is so fucking addictive.

His mouth closes over a nipple that quickly puckers into a stiff nub. His teeth nibble and tease at the rising pink flesh. Ichigo savors the sound of Kisuke's groan and arching back every time he bites down on his nipple and squeezes his firm bottom.

Suddenly Ichigo is pushed down and Kisuke's hips begin grinding against his in a frantic speed. The friction is glorious, as they kiss with tongues searching for each other. Passion builds inside Ichigo pleading for release.

"Kisuke...y-you keep doing that. Ah! I'm gonn-"

"You called me Kisuke." Urahara stills his movements and lays his head on Ichigo's chest. "I'm so happy!" Kisuke rubs his cheek against Ichigo's chest tickling him with his soft hair.

"No, I didn't." Ichigo's face turns away as he blushes.

"Say it again."

"No way."

"Hmpf." His dark blue eyes notice the tube from his nightstand laying on the floor near Ichigo's right hip. "You play so hard to get." Snatching the lubricant he coats his finger. Tracing the outline of Ichigo's firm bottom with his fingertip he travels down to tease his entrance.

"What are you-ooh..." Pressing his finger inside, Ichigo's hands tug on Kisuke's hair. He hisses lifting his head up suddenly from Ichigo yanking on his hair. Slipping two fingers inside he senses him relax, his hands loosen the vice like grip on his hair. Sliding in and out a few more time Kisuke grow impatient. His erection is screaming at him for satisfaction. Removing his finger he drenches his erection with lube and tosses the tube behind him.

"Count down from ten Ichigo."

"What!?"

Kisuke nudges his cock inside Ichigo slowly, his dark blue eyes watching Ichigo wince. He fights the temptation to tease him for being too stubborn to cry out. He quickly lets the thought go, edging deeper in the warm tight entrance. Ichigo twitches his hips, his eyes looking at Kisuke surprised.

"By the time you get to ten it'll feel better. I promise." Kisuke begins to move inside him, the warm friction driving him to satisfy his desires. The heat and the snugness surround his manhood like a liquid glove. He moves up the long muscular torso planting small kisses. Lifting Ichigo's hips he eases the pain of the penetration by grazing his g-spot.

"Ah!" Ichigo covers his face with some of the sheet, and begins to moan for more. "AH!" The pressure and friction driving him to fight against moving against Kisuke's thrusts.

"Why are you hiding under there?" Urahara pulls on the sheet Ichigo has tight in his grasp.

"Because I feel stup-ah!"

"Ichigo." He pulls the sheet away to look in his deep amber eyes. "Ichigo." He repeats his name over and over, crashing his body into his. He feels him stirring under him to meet his thrusts, it drives him toward his climax. "Ichigo." Faster they move meeting each other in the center as the fierceness of their need push them to orgasm. Hot and sudden it shakes them with their faces pointed at the ceiling and hands clenching to the other. Both oblivious to the small black rune glowing on Kisuke's back.

"_Kisuke says my name and I want to crumble into a million pieces. His eyes that simmer in the deepest blue ocean stare down at me. He always asks for so much of me. Pulling me along with his whims, I find myself aching to be closer. His voice entices me to meet him, and I will. What choice do I have? He is...everything."_

Don't take your Love away By VAST ( I don't own it! Listen to it on leTUBE)

"I am looking for an inspiration  
And I think I found it in your heart  
It's the kind of thing you get when you're not looking  
It's the kind of thing you had from the start

Put me on a ship that is sinking  
On a voyage to an untamed land  
Take away the freedoms I wanted  
I understand  
Please, don't take your love away from me  
Put me inside flesh that is dying  
A ghost that wanders without rest  
Burned by desires and weakness  
I understand

Please, don't take your love away from me"

* * *

**A/N;**

**Hey all! This was a hard chapter for me. Not sure why, it was just one of those things I guess. Anyway I hope you like it. Cuz I busted my ass on it. Reviews are Food Feed my Bunny! Thanks to My Yaoi Fangirl Council for reviewing chapter 6! Please don't stop reading the next chapter will be better I swear!**

Carabel

Shiraihime Fuyuki

jamie-soo90  
ferler

Bella-chan-93  
PrincessAyla1994

BonneNuit

Icy Fae Tears  
DragonDame57


	8. The Intervention

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Chain of Fate**_

_**  
"It is by going down into the abyss that we recover the treasures of life. Where you stumble, there lies your treasure." Joseph Campbell **_

_**Chapter 8 The intervention**_

Two days. Kisuke has been sequestered in his lab for two days. Ichigo has succeeded in getting him to eat a few times but, the man refuses to sleep. Ichigo is bored and a bit lonely, although he would deny it to his death if confronted. Tossing the game controller in the chair Ichigo walks past the laboratory door heading to the kitchen. Tapping his fingertips together he turns before reaching the refrigerator, and strolls past the closed door again. He peeks through the window making a horrified face, seeing green smoke filling the room. "Ugh, what the hell is he doing in there?"

Sitting outside the door to his lab Ichigo's right eye begins to twitch with each and every loud crash coming from beyond the door.

"NO!" Kisuke's voice yells out followed by the breaking of what sounds like a dozen mirrors.

"That's it!" Ichigo gets up storms inside the room finding Kisuke surrounded by a dozen skinless gigai's and some kind of glowing stretchy material connecting them to each other and then running to Kisuke. "What the hell! It's looks like an undead orgy in here."

"I-Ichi-"

Ichigo stomps over to the bodies yanking on the cords ripping them off of Urahara.

"Oh no, no don't do-hey now, that's very delicate!"

"I don't care." Ichigo grabs Kisuke by the waist and tears away the binding to his back. "Intervention!"

"Awe, now I have to start all over!" Kisuke goes limp in Ichigo's arms with a huge frown on his face.

Ichigo ignores him lifting Urahara up and flash stepping into the large bathroom. Yanking off Kisuke's clothes he sets him down in the spacious bathtub, turns on the water and walks out.

Urahara grasps the shower hose, unhooking it with a sigh. He sprays down his body letting the hot water soothe his tired muscles and wash away two days of grime. After a quick scrub down he fills the tub with water and sits down for a nice soak.

Ichigo peeks around the corner watching the water dripping down Kisuke's beautiful pale face. His palms moisten as he bites at his lower lip. Ichigo blushes thinking about what they did a few days ago. It was incredible and his mind often drifts, recalling the feeling of Kisuke's twitching hardness inside him. Ichigo didn't know he could actually _feel _when Kisuke came. It was a liberating experience for him, and the most satisfying moment of his young life. However, Kisuke hadn't so much as kissed him on the cheek since then. He considers walking away to have a sandwich, but he is hungry for something else. Something more Kisuke flavored. Swallowing the lump in his throat he steps inside the steamy bathroom

Kisuke's blue eyes watch as a yellow bath ducky floats past him in the water. "Oooh, Ping-chan." He looks up noticing Ichigo standing next to the tub with a crooked grin on his face. "Ichi-"

Ichigo begins slipping off his clothes slowly, glancing at Kisuke's surprised yet intrigued reaction to his initiative. Lifting his shirt over his head, he drops it to the ground, revealing the sinewy muscles of his T shaped upper torso.

"You have been so busy the last few days." Ichigo drops his pants then steps in the warm water. "You haven't even said so much as hello or fuck off Ichigo." Ichigo grabs a bottle of shampoo pours out some in his hair to wash his orange head. "Why?" Ichigo grabs the shower nozzle and holds it above his head rinsing out the shampoo from his orange hair. Bubbles slowly slink down his face and cling at his chest. "Why no hello or fuck off?" Ichigo repeats his question again lifting an eyebrow at Kisuke, his amber eyes simmering with desire. "Kisuke... why?"

"I'm a stupid, _stupid _man." Kisuke grows instantly hard watching the soap bubbles slide down Ichigo's tan skin.

"Then, you want me to stay?"

"Oh... if you leave I might die." His deep blue eyes watch in awe as Ichigo swishes his leg around his waist straddling him.

"I don't want Kisuke to die." Ichigo leans his head down to Kisuke's shoulder blade placing a small kiss on his smooth damp skin. "I better stay right here." Ichigo begins to nibble at the soft skin of his neck sending chills all over Kisuke.

"Hmm. Ichigo stays." He slides his hand through the warm water touching Ichigo's sides. Moving his hands around to his back, he cups Ichigo's bottom. "A-are you hurt from last time." Kisuke stops moving, feeling Ichigo shaking under his touch.

"I was a little tender the first day." Ichigo mumbles scooting his hips closer to feel his manhood sliding up against the blondes. "I'm fine now."

"Was it a good experience for you?" Kisuke runs his tongue up Ichigo's adam's apple tasting the saltiness of his skin.

"Very." Ichigo wraps his arms around Kisuke's shoulders, then slides his fingertips into his wet hair.

"Ah! Ichigo, you know I like that." Urahara slips his finger over Ichigo's entrance making small light circles.

"Kisuke." Ichigo whispers in his ear flicking the tip of his tongue up the curling earlobe.

He is lost with that one sweet word uttered from Ichigo's lips. How can one man make his blood boil for his embrace? He claims his mouth as he slowly presses his fingertip into Ichigo's snug passage. Kisuke's heart pounds feeling Ichigo's moan filling his mouth. Holding his freehand on the bottom of Ichigo's back, he pulls him closer.

"More." Ichigo breaks the kiss gasping for air, aching to feel Kisuke inside him. "More!" Ichigo becomes impatient grabbing Urahara's erection. He pumps it with his strong hand under the warm water, then presses it against his entrance encouraging Kisuke.

"Oh my-" Kisuke releases a hiss between his lips, savoring the sensation of Ichigo inching himself down on his throbbing cock. "You are so tight." Kisuke clutches at Ichigo's hips, leaning his messy blonde hair against the tile wall behind him. He bites at his lower lip savoring the warm heat surrounding him. The water begins to splash as Ichigo gently moves above him.

He takes Ichigo's erection in his hand sliding, up and down matching his movements. Kisuke fights the urge to lean Ichigo against the tub and pump into him with a frenzy. Instead he let's Ichigo be in charge, reveling in the overwhelming fever of being submissive.

"Faster, please Ichigo." Kisuke watches him grab the sides of the bathtub to increase his speed, and arch his neck in delirious passion. Ichigo looks incredible with his face full of lust. Water splashes out in waves as their rhythm and need takes control. Urahara slides his hands up Ichigo's taut body lightly touching his neck as his hips smack over his. "I-I'm so close."

"I know, I want to feel it again... feel you come for me." Ichigo says lowering his orange hair to Kisuke's shoulder.

Urahara can't hold back anymore, Ichigo's body is like fire next to him. Grabbing Ichigo's bottom with his hands Kisuke pumps his hips into him hard, as he pushes Ichigo down over his throbbing cock. "I-I love you, Ichigo." They both buck wildly at each other, faster and faster. The need and uncontrollable passion dominating their bodies until they climax together.

Ichigo pants against Kisuke's chest as they both shake. "What did-"

"I said I love you." Kisuke wraps his arms around Ichigo's shoulders feeling the tremor in his body as he repeats the words again. "I truly, _truly_, love you Ichigo."

"Kisuke...the water is all gone from the bathtub."

"Best bath I've ever had."

"Hehe, me too."

"I love you, Ichigo."

"I'm _NOT_ saying it."

"Come on!"

"Nope."

"Just once?"

"Don't wanna."

"Tch, You play so hard to get!"

"_I mean those words with every cell in my body. I've never loved anyone before. Not like this, it's a indescribable sensation. Ichigo is the center of my existence, but I'm flawed and weak. If I had only waited just a few days... now matters are worse. I can't undo what I have done! Will he ever forgive me? Will he understand one day?" _

_**

* * *

  
"That's right, Kurosaki-san. As your chain of fate is severed... You can no longer return to your body. All you have left now, is Death. The corrosion of the chain has already slowly begun from the severed end... If that reaches all the way to your chest... It'll make a hole in your chest and you'll become a Hollow. THE END " Kisuke Urahara chapter 61 - Lesson2:Shattered shaft **_

_**Hey all! I had to update with so many lovely reviews. THANKS for reviewing chapter 7! As usual a nice review will get you chapter 9 superfast! And you know I will**_

ChillyRaven He isn't shy in this one, hope people don't riot on me!

jamie-soo90 Yay hugs!

Shiraihime Fuyuki You asked for it ;D

PrincessAyla1994 I'ma perverted bunny

ferler I do not write rape Yaoi, I agree Urahara wouldn't rape anyone^^

Bella-chan-93 is this better? I hope so!

Carabel I'm...a bad bunny? Sniff...;D

BonneNuit oh nu! Gives you a tissue to stuff in your nose LOLZ  
Icy Fae Tears Hold on to the ducky a little longer

piper018 ah, the fun is hopefully good in this one too

nightdriver I haven't seen that movie? Is it a yaoi romance?  
MissTaken takes cookies and munches bats eyes for moar  
Tamara Thanks! I'm trying! ;D


	9. A Alley and a Ribbon

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Chain of Fate**_

"_**Life is without meaning. You bring the meaning to it. The meaning of life is whatever you ascribe it to be. Being alive is the meaning." Joseph Campbell **_

_**Chapter 9; An Alley and A Ribbon**_

"Oi! We know you are in there. So get your ass out here Urahara!" Renji bangs on the door to the shoten shouting at the top of his lungs.

Around the corner Ichigo pulls Kisuke's still sleeping form out of the store through the back window. Ichigo gave up trying to wake him. Kisuke hasn't so much as turned over in his sleep for eight hours. Yanking him over his shoulder Ichigo darts off toward his house. Turning the corner he freezes seeing Hisagi pacing back and forth near his front door.

"Damn it!" Ichigo turns around to head back toward the store and hears Renji coming up the pathway with his sword in his hand. Ichigo panics ducking into a small alley between his house and the next. Running to the end he sees a smaller alley that leads around his house on the opposite side. Leaning Kisuke against his body Ichigo picks up a couple of rocks and breaks the street light over head. He pulls Kisuke up on his back and wraps his arms around him. With the darkness concealing them Ichigo makes his way down the end of the cramped alley. Concealed just behind the tall brick walls, he listen to Renji and Hisagi.

"You think it's odd we can't find Urahara-san?"

"Nah, he just doesn't want to be found." Renji replies sheathing his sword and sitting down on the curb.

Ichigo rolls his eyes silently bitching that they would just sit outside his house waiting to pounce on him. Feeling Kisuke moving around on his back he lowers him down tapping him on his chest until his eyes open. Ichigo turns Kisuke toward him and puts his finger over his mouth.

Kisuke scoots his back against the opposite wall and wedges himself in front of Ichigo. He nods noticing Hisagi and Renji.

"What are they doing here?" Kisuke whispers leaning his head forward, his lips grazing at Ichigo's ear. Ichigo's eyes shut feeling the softness of his lips against his earlobe.

"They are waiting for me I guess."

"Well, they can't have you." Kisuke rubs his cheek against Ichigo's warm face feeling him squirm around. Kisuke grins pressing his hands against the wall on each side of Ichigo's head. "Your my shinigami, they can get their own."

"This isn't the time for-"

"Renji!" Hisagi's voice yells out drawing them both to look over in their direction. Ichigo and Urahara's mouths fall open as they watch Renji pushing Hisagi to the ground. "Ren-" Renji crushes his mouth over Hisagi's instantly sticking his tongue inside the warm mouth. "Ah! Renji! We are in the town!"

"So, no one can see us." Renji slides his hands inside Hisagi's black uniform heading directly for his crotch. "We are in-vis-a-ble."

"Stop!"

"Oh, I do love it when you say no." Renji's hand wraps around Hisagi's erection and begins milking him.

"I mean it this time! Someone could see- ah!" Hisagi's back arches against the wet grass as Renji pulls down his pants and wraps his mouth around him.

"Oooh, did you know about them?" Kisuke whispers watching Renji's red head bobbing up and down over Hisagi.

"I'm freaking stunned." Ichigo looks away embarrassed as Hisagi's moaning fills the night air.

"Kis-uke..." Ichigo's right eye begins to twitch feeling something pressing against his crotch. "don't you dare get any ideas."

"I have no idea what you are insinuating." Kisuke rubs his hips against Ichigo's.

"Pervert." Ichigo replies feeling his groin suddenly hardening.

"Hisagi, come on let me in." Renji pushes Hisagi's legs up high in the air, and pushes his cock into him in one swift move.

"Renji!" Hisagi's hips buck wildly as his head slips around on the damp ground.

"Ah fuck Shuuhei, you are so good." Renji's hips begin slapping against Hisagi's bare bottom as he slides in and out of his snug backside.

"Renji." Hisagi pants as his fingers claw into the grass under him. With his legs pulled up this far he can't even move. He is at Renji's mercy, and he loves it. "Ah, Renji!"

"What!" Renji snaps at him without stopping his hips for a moment. "Don't even think about asking me to stop fucking you."

"Shut up and do it harder." Hisagi snaps back feeling his orgasm fast approaching.

"Ichigo, they are very..."

"Verbal?" Ichigo replies trying not to laugh. He feels Kisuke's cock rubbing faster over him. Ichigo swallows a knot in his throat trying to ignore the scene in front of him. It's just impossible!

"Ichigo." Kisuke murmurs in his ear before covering his mouth with tiny kisses moving across his lips.

"No..." Ichigo whispers smacking at Kisuke's hands on his pants as they tug at his zipper.

"We will be super quiet." Kisuke starts sucking on Ichigo's neck to wear down his resistance. He grabs Ichigo's hands and places them under his shirt against his skin.

Feeling Ichigo's fingertips making small circles on his sides, he moves his hands back to Ichigo's pants. Tugging down the zipper his hand wraps around Ichigo's cock and strokes him gently. His other hand snakes down his backside anxious to feel his warm entrance around his fingertips. In the background Kisuke hears Renji and Hisagi's groans grow louder and more desperate.

"Should I stop?" Kisuke rubs at Ichigo's backside waiting for his permission. "I will stop if you tell me to."

"I know." Ichigo moves his bottom against Kisuke's fingers pressing them inside. "Ah!"

"You are so sexy."

"No I'm not." Ichigo arches his back enjoying the feeling of Kisuke's fingers sliding in and out.

"Oh, you are." Kisuke claims the pouting lips his tongue darting inside to slip over his wet tongue.

Ichigo props his foot on the wall behind Kisuke giving him more room for deeper penetration. Kisuke immediate slides in further and watches Ichigo's neck arch against the brick wall.

Hisagi and Renji suddenly climax, crying out just as Kisuke curls his fingers on Ichigo's g-spot. Ichigo's body shakes as he comes with Urahara's mouth firmly clamped over his. He slips his fingers out and replaces them with his throbbing erection. Easing into his tight hole, he moans when Ichigo wraps his arms around him pulling his body close.

"K-Kisuke it might be more comfortable for you if I turn around."

"No." Kisuke replies as he presses all the way in. "Please, I don't like that way."

"Why?"

"I need to see your face." Kisuke blushes turning his head away embarrassed. Ichigo's large palm touches his cheek, Kisuke looks at him and watches in astonishment as a incredible smile meets his gaze. In that look Kisuke was lost, clinging to Ichigo as he moves inside him. Their bodies pressing as close as possible, fitting together as their passion takes over.

"K-kisuke." Ichigo pants feeling the man shaking against him in desire. "Say the words for me."

"I love you, and only you... Ichigo."

~Part 2~

"Yoruichi-san, can I have a word with you?" Kisuke shuts his phone pulling up the covers over Ichigo's sleeping face. A few minutes later Yoruichi arrives scratching at Ichigo's bedroom window. Kisuke nods and walks outside checking to make sure Hisagi and Renji were still gone.

"I have a problem. Yoruichi-san." Kisuke rakes his hand through his blond hair. He pulls up the back of his shirt revealing the small black rune on the center of his back.

"Yes, you do."

"I-I love him."

"Kisuke, you modified a Bakudo 37 (suspending star) and attached your soul to it? You have no chain of fate! There is nothing to keep your soul in that body, it would take very little to dislodge it." She stands up and puts her arm on his shoulder. "Kisuke, you have been my only friend for over two hundred years. Tell me what it will take to change you back, and I will tear through hell to get it. "

"He _is_ my anchor. Do a Kyomon in front of me."

Yoruichi lifts her hand activating the mirror door and watches a thin ribbon run through the wall toward Ichigo's room. "Why the hell did you do that!"

"That's what I want to know Kisuke."

They both turn to see Ichigo standing behind them with a white ribbon wrapped around his pinky finger.


	10. Hopeless

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin**

_**Chain of Fate**_

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**Hopeless**_

"_**Silent I go under  
I am not afraid  
I can see the daylight shine  
And slowly drift away  
Safe to say it's over  
Sink into the grave  
There is nothing left inside  
But I am wide awake  
I can hear the devil call my name"**_

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo lifts his hand up with a deep frown watching the string fade away. "Uh? It's gone?"

"It's still there, just invisible." Kisuke doesn't turn to face Ichigo, he lifts his head up to look at the bright day. "Nice weather today."

"Yoruichi-san." Ichigo glances at her. She nods her head walking away.

"What did you do?" Ichigo sits down on the steps in front of his house next to Kisuke.

"I like being human, it's a fascinating experience."

"I'm getting pissed."

"Everyone should have a go at this." He makes a fist with his hand watching his fingers curling into his palms. "It's good to have limits."

"Very pissed."

"For the first time in my existence, I'm happy."

"Oi! Extremely pissed!" Ichigo grabs Kisuke by the shirt yanking him toward his angry face.

"I just wanted to return what I stole from you!" Kisuke's eyes water making Ichigo release him.

"My humanity? I never stopped considering myself human!"

"I watched you withdraw from everyone. After the war you blamed yourself, it was unbearable to me. I thought I was-"

"I was content just being near you!"

"I didn't know, you had feelings for me too." Kisuke slides his hand into his blond hair grabbing at his scalp.

"What's going to happen to you?"

"The hard part was trying to get a container that supports your reiatsu." Kisuke stands up still refusing to look in his lovers face.

"No... You didn't." Ichigo turns Kisuke's face forcing him to meet his gaze. "Say you didn't become human so I could take your body! WHY!"

"Why? Why wouldn't I! I love you, I would do anything for you." Kisuke grabs at his head as the searing pain shoots through his skull. "The joke was on me... There is no equalizer, your soul is so vast." He drops like a stone into Ichigo's arms.

~Part 2~

"Come on out shinigami! I've got your friend here and he doesn't look so good."

Ichigo stares up in horror watching Kisuke's body lying limp in the hollows clutches. He activates his bankai, his eyes blaze blue in fury. The string on his finger materializes in a thin white line leading up to the top of the town's bridge.

"_What's going to happen to him Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo's amber eyes flick down to the bed watching Kisuke's sleeping form._

"_Kisuke doesn't have a chain of fate fusing his soul into his body. Your massive energy is feeding him through the string, he said you were his anchor. Ichigo I think something went wrong. He told me he would go back to normal after fourteen days."_

"_That's what...another week?" Ichigo pulls a blue blanket over Kisuke's shivering body. "Will he make it that long?"_

"_I'm going to go talk to someone who might be willing to help." She puts her hand on Ichigo's shoulder and smiles. "Stay near him, whatever happens don't get more than a few feet away. He needs your reiatsu to keep him inside his body."_

"_I'll do anything. Understand? Anything."_

_Ichigo lays down in Kisuke's large bed next to his sleeping form. His heart and body are tearing in separate directions. He pulls Kisuke's body closer to his, aching for physical contact. Hearing his badge growl he picks it up with a frown._

"_Aren't you going to go kill that hollow?" Kisuke rolls over reaching up to Ichigo's frown. He drags his fingertip along the softest pink lips he has ever laid eyes on._

"_No, I can't leave you." He grabs Kisuke's hand pressing a kiss into his warm palm._

"_I'll be fine as long as you don't wander to far." _

"_I'll be right back." Ichigo grabs his sword and vanishes out the door._

"_Come out I know you are there." Kisuke's blue eyes flick over to the black mass appearing through the window of his bedroom._

"_Been waitin for that strong one to leave so I can deliver you to my master. He wants the strong one to watch you die in his claws." The voice calls out before grabbing Kisuke and taking off with him._

Without warning the black winged hollow throws Kisuke's body over the other side of the bridge. Ichigo moves fast reaching his hand out to try and grab Kisuke's arm. His blue eyes open just in time for him to stick out his hand.

"Don't look down Kisuke." Ichigo is dangling from the side of the bridge with Zangetsu stuck into the metal framework.

"We are on a bridge?!" Kisuke's head swims staring down at the river raging below him. "Oh dear sweet vertigo, I looked!"

"Damn it! I told you not to look!" Ichigo cringes as the winged creatures talons sink into his back.

"Let me go Ichigo."

"Not an option." Ichigo growls feeling the hollow flapping his wings lifting him up, he tightens his grip on both Kisuke's hand and Zangetsu hilt.

"Ichigo, let me go." Kisuke releases his hand from Ichigo's making his grip loose.

"No! I love you, Kisuke"

"Awe, it's a real nice moment here." The hollow coughs up some bile spitting it on Ichigo's sword and arm. "See you made me gag." The hollow swipes down his razor sharp wings slashing into Ichigo's arm his grip is lost.

"Kisuke!" The string turns deep red before it snaps sending Urahara plunging toward the cold water. Ichigo dislodges Zangetsu, racing down to catch Kisuke before he hits the water. The hollow flies in front of his path and Ichigo slides his sword through him. He catches Kisuke just as they both hit the water in a large splash.

* * *

**A/N; Hey all this is a short update cuz of the two break rules I have =) I hope everyone still loves the story^^ I have had a terrible time with this chapter! Thank you Chillyraven for reading it. Please drop me a review! The story isn't over yet okies ;D I promise more smut if you review. (cuz I was gonna end it soon, but if I'm asked I can add another story arc) Fuzzi loves cake please feed her bunny, and she will update again Thursday! A big thank you to all the people who reviewed!**


	11. Benihime sing's

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Breaking Benjamin's "Anthem of the Angels" Please take time to listen to it on leTUBE. It is worth buying, no album has effected my writing like this one has.**

_**Chain of Fate**_

_**Anthem of the Angels**_

"_**White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead**_

_****_

Days go on forever  
But i have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I

_**There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye"**_

_**Chapter 11; Benihime sings**_

Ichigo hears the rain pouring outside, as the lightening flashes through the small bedroom window. It's all so incredibly slow, his breathing, the clock's tick, and the heartbeat in his ears. His hands tighten around Kisuke's pale form. Hoping against hope there is some remnant of him left to at least say goodbye. It's futile, he knows but it doesn't stop him from looking into the ashen blue eyes for a spark that will not rise.

"You always tell me what I need to do Kisuke." Ichigo wonders how the rain can fall inside the room? "Don't leave me." He sees it, he has seen this before. That dark emptiness creeping along his spine, the familiar void that is settling around him. Ichigo is fine to deny the word, the wicked sounding word of separation.

"How long has Ichigo been in there with him?" Yoruichi appears around the corner to Kisuke's room.

"Six hours, he hasn't moved or spoken." Tessai replies holding Ururu's sobbing body to his chest. "We felt him-"

Yoruichi slides the door open seeing Ichigo holding Kisuke on his lap smoothing the blondes hair away from his pale face.

"Ichigo." She steps into the room her yellow eyes growing wide with sadness. "Kisuke is go-"

"Get out."

"Come have a drink Ichigo." She reaches toward the bed only to be pushed back by Ichigo's reiatsu.

"GET OUT!" His eyes pour with thick tears, blood trickles down his chin from biting his lip.

"I-I'm sorry Ichigo." She whispers stepping outside quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Yoruichi-san, did the barrier get lowered in time?" Tessai asks lifting Ururu's now sleeping body in one large hand, curling her against his chest.

"I hope so, if not Kisuke really is lost forever."

"Will you tell Kurosaki-san?"

"Not until I know for sure." Her hands shake lifting a drink to her lips. "I don't want to put him through anymore pain. I-I never want to see that face I just saw." She drops to the floor struggling to focus on possible solutions to the problem in front of her. "His face..." Superior tactics and cunning will not ease the pain in her heart. "I can't look at that face again."

"I know what went wrong with the experiment. Urahara-dono's zanpaktou materialized the first day he became powerless." Tessai pulls the sword out from a closet. "If she was able to materialize, it means Urahara-dono still had some latent abilities. He wasn't completely human." She lifts her arm up grabbing another drink to dull the ache building in her chest.

"Benihime is here?" She drops her drink suddenly feeling Ichigo's bankai activate. "He wouldn't!" She flash steps quick as possible breaking through the door and grabbing the black blade pointed at Kisuke's chest. "This doesn't work on the dead Ichigo." Blood from her hand sliced on Zangetsu edge drips down on Kisuke's pale face.

"Let me try! " He drops the sword and leans his forehead on Kisuke's chest. "I have to do something!"

"Ichigo..." Before Yoruichi can explain to him, a soft red glow streaks past her. Benihime drops into Ichigo's hands with a sober hum radiating through his body.

"Benihime is singing for us." He holds the glowing blade to his chest with a devastated look on his face. "The song is... beautiful."

"She is singing for you. I hear nothing Ichigo."

"Wait a minute, if Benihime is here!" Ichigo's eyes pop over to Yoruichi's.

"Before you get your hopes up. All it means is his spirit is somewhere."

"Open up the gate to Rukongai. I'm going to look for him." He places his empty body next to Kisuke's before pulling the blanket over them, then touches his palm to Urahara's cold face. "I'll bring you back Kisuke."

"Ichigo, one last thing before you go. There is a chance he won't recall his former life. There is a chance he won't remember his time being human."

"He won't remember being with me you mean?"

"Yeah."

"It's enough... just being near him." He smiles warmly before jumping through the gate with both swords in his hands.

Landing in Rukongai safely Ichigo closes his eyes and begins to concentrate on Kisuke's reiatsu.

"I swear I'll find you."

~/~

For three days he searches day and night finding nothing. No one has seen or heard of Kisuke. Ichigo slowly falls down in exhaustion, his body landing in front of a shinigami wearing a white haori and a pale green scarf.

"Hmm, no matter how you look at it. This is Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya motions Renji over to his side.

"Oh, Ichigo?" Renji picks up his pale body, staring at the deep circle under his eyes. "What is he doing here? He looks like walking death."

"I'll find you, I swear." His voice whispers. Byakuya's eyebrow arches in curiosity, a twinge of familiarity wraps around his chest.

"Take him inside, and summon my personal physician."

**A/N; Short chapter because it's ready to go and people seemed concerned over me ending it. Which I'm not yet ;D Plus I don't want to have too many breaks in a chapter. **

**Just a quick note for reference. The barrier Tessai speaks of his the one that doesn't allow Kisuke in Soul Society. I assumed you would understand that. But If you didn't now you know^^**

**The next chapter will be longer I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to ease people's fears about it being over. Plus it was ready so I thought why not update ;D I want to thank the people who took the time to review my last chapter. **

**The duckies will return soon no fears! Please stay with me! I hope this story isn't bad. I keep worrying over it not being liked as much as my Bya Yaoi edit LOL. I'm being silly eh? Oh dear I hope this doesn't suck too much!**


	12. Give Me a Sign

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Chain of Fate**_

_**If You Forget Me**_

"_**But  
if each day,  
each hour,  
you feel that you are destined for me  
with implacable sweetness,  
if each day a flower  
climbs up to your lips to seek me,  
ah my love, ah my own,  
in me all that fire is repeated,  
in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten,  
my love feeds on your love, beloved,  
and as long as you live it will be in your arms  
without leaving mine." Pablo Neruda**_

_**Chapter 11; "Give me a sign."**_

Ichigo groans lifting his heavy eyelids over a large empty room with a square pillow on his left. He glances down noticing the blue robe wrapped around him, his sword, and Kisuke's are laying next to him on the floor. His throat feels dry and his stomach growls on cue. Stretching his back he releases a long yawn, then plants his feet on the floor. The door in front of him swishes open. Ichigo's eyes flick up to see Byakuya standing in the doorway with a blank face.

"Byakuya, what are you doing here?"

"This is my home. Should I be elsewhere?" He step inside the room sliding the door shut behind him.

"Oh, sorry." Ichigo's brown eyes follow Byakuya as he steps across the room silently to the outer door. He opens the large panel to reveal a beautiful lake and large sakura tree blooming.

"Rukia had an assignment and she asked me to keep an eye on you until she returns."

"I am sorry about the trouble." Ichigo picks up the swords and looks around for his shinigami clothes. "I'll be on my way, as soon as I find my uniform."

"What are you looking for Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya's ash blue eyes stare directly into his, in a rare moment of straightforwardness.

"I'm looking for Kis-Urahara-san." Ichigo catches himself biting at his lower lip in frustration. He hadn't intended to reveal his problems to other people. Especially to the one man who hates him worth a passion... Byakuya Kuchiki. "There was a small problem and we think his soul is somewhere in Soul Society." Ichigo looks down feeling his grief rise up in his throat. No way Byakuya is going to understand. He will just tell him to get out of his house.

"Shihoin Yoruichi came by yesterday and told me everything."

"So you know about... stuff." Ichigo's hands curls into lose fists. Ichigo eyes grow wide feeling Byakuya's hand slowly move down and touch his hair before lightly patting him on the head.

"You should give up looking for him."

"What?!" Ichigo clutches Byakuya hand and moves it off his head in a burst of anger. He starts to march out the open door when Byakuya grabs his shoulder pushing back inside the house and shutting the door. "Bastard let me go!"

"No." His voice is firm without a hint of emotion. Fueling the fire in Ichigo's body to leave.

"It's none of your business! I will find him or die trying!"

Ichigo is too busy screaming to notice Byakuya wrapping his hand around his mouth then pressing him against the wall.

"I will not witness this type of thing again, and remain silent."

Ichigo freezes in place while he digests Byakuya's words. His shoulders slump and he falls to the floor pressing his forehead against the thin mat.

"I'm so sorry Byakuya. I didn't mean to bring up something painful. I just have to find him. It's so unbearable without him." His eyes pour tears he didn't think he had inside to shed. "I-I can't smell him or hear his goofy laugh. All I have is his sword." Ichigo looks at the hat green and white striped hat Byakuya produces from a drawer. "Kisuke's hat."

"The man who found Rukia is already searching for Urahara Kisuke." Byakuya walks over and hands Ichigo the hat.

"Why are you willing to help me?"

"I would like you to stay here at the manor until he is found." Byakuya strides toward the exit ignoring Ichigo's question.

"Why? You can't stand me. I annoy the shit out of you."

"If you leave, the investigation will cease. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yeah. I'll stay." He doesn't have much of a choice, and he is grateful for help. Even if it came from the last person he expected it to. "Byakuya, thank you."

Byakuya's eyes soften just for a moment watching the tears streaming down Ichigo's tan face. "I- Remember our deal. Dinner is in an hour. Do not be late." He vanishes from sight leaving Ichigo more confused than ever.

"He is so hard to figure out."

_**~Part 2~**_

Two weeks and nothing. Ichigo is officially going stir crazy in this overly quiet house. Walking over the small bridge He sits down next to the lake on the grass to skip stones across the water. Picking up a small smooth stone he lifts his hand and curls his wrist to toss it over the lakes still surface.

"Ichigo." Byakuya's calm deep voice causes Ichigo to throw the rock to hard, a large splash erupts. Ichigo stands up and turns around to find Kisuke standing next to Byakuya. He looks exactly as he should, down to his messy blonde hair and his green outfit with wooden shoes.

"Kis-"

"Hi Kurosaki-san!" Kisuke smiles taking out a small fan to send a cooling breeze across his face. "I was told I've been in some trouble."

Ichigo's face falls realizing Kisuke doesn't remember anything about their relationship. His stomach feels hollow and his heart just ripped into two pieces. "I- We have all been very worried about you Urahara-san."

"I must return to work. Feel free to stay here until you find a suitable house." Byakuya points to a small cottage on the other side of the lake then walks away.

"Suitable house?" Ichigo scratches his head in confusion.

"Kurosaki-san it seems I can't leave Soul Society without killing myself."

"You are stuck here?"

"Bingo!" Urahara snaps his fan shut showing Ichigo his big smile as they walk into the guest house.

"Don't look so happy about it!"

Ichigo is comforted by their familiarity that the two of them slip into. They eat dinner with few odd moments of quiet between them. As if nothing has happened, Ichigo interacts with him as always. That's what he hopes Kisuke is sensing. On the inside, he is boiling with a myriad of emotions. Ranging from relief to sadness, and finally anger. He bottles it up until he can't take it anymore.

"Urahara-san, I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to go say thank you to Byakuya for helping me find you."

"Oh, alright. I'm just gonna take a long bath then."

Ichigo almost runs out of the small house, into the main house. He bumps into Byakuya knocking him down to the floor underneath him. Byakuya's eyes pop open in shock.

"He doesn't remember anything!" His face drops on Byakuya's chest, he can't contain the sob in his throat. "I can't take it."

Byakuya clears his throat before lifting the crying man off his chest. "Go back to him."

"Do you have any idea what it's like being around someone you love and not being able to touch him?"

"Yes." Byakuya pushes Ichigo away from him and points to the door. "Go back to him and do not return to me. "

"I shouldn't have come here." Ichigo darts out of the house leaving Byakuya with a deep frown on his face.

Stepping back into the house he pulls the floppy green and white hat from his robe to touch.

"Oh my hat!" Kisuke reaches down to take his hat, his hand touches Ichigo's. Suddenly a long red string streaks out connecting their reiatsu together. "I know this spell..." Kisuke grabs at his head feeling a deep twinge of pain. "I did this."

"_Please Kisuke... give me a sign. Anything. That you remember me."_

"Why did I?" Kisuke slowly rotates the brim of his hat around on his head, trying to think of reasons to use such a spell on Ichigo of all people. "I'm forgetting something important."

"_Give me a sign."_

"It's something about you Kurosaki-san."

"_Just a small sign."_

"Hmm." Kisuke sits down cross legged at the table and sips on his tea. His deep blue eyes concealed by the hat keep flicking over to Ichigo's serious brown eyes. "I feel like I'm missing something. No, someone." He lifts up the hat watching Ichigo's eyes lower to his lips. Setting his cup down on the table with dull clack he leans close to Ichigo's face.

"Urahara-san?" Ichigo blinks at the serious expression on Kisuke's face.

"Say the words, for me Ichigo." Kisuke's face draws closer to Ichigo with every fast heartbeat in his chest. His hand reaches up and tosses the hat to the floor giving Ichigo his best crooked grin.

"What words?"

"Do I have to hang from a bridge to hear them again?"

"You bas-"

* * *

_**Thanks for keeping with the story! The second arc is starting the next chapter. Be prepared for Ping-chan to return, and for the people who review THANKS! As always reviews get you a fast chapter and more juicy YAOI love! Oh and for the person who PM'd me asking for smut warnings...DON'T READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	13. The Place I leave my words

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Chain of Fate**_

_**Chapter 13; "This is the place.."**_

"Say the words, for me Ichigo." Kisuke's face draws closer to Ichigo with every fast heartbeat in his chest. His hand reaches up and tosses the hat to the floor giving Ichigo his best crooked grin.

"What words?"

"Do I have to hang from a bridge to hear them again?"

"You bastard!" Ichigo raises his fist to hit the grinning man wearing the black haori. When his fist came close to his face, his heart took control of his anger. His hand grasps the haori and pulls Kisuke against his chest. "Y-You bastard." His voice crackles with every breath that escapes his throat. "Y-You b-bastard." Kisuke's smell surrounds him. Ichigo closes his eyes savoring the familiar warmth he thought he would never feel again. "Do you have any clue how much I missed you?" Ichigo throws his arms around Kisuke tugging him close enough to feel his heart beating against his chest.

"Forgive me, there was no other way." Kisuke laces his fingers into Ichigo's soft hair, and presses his lips over his.

"Why did you put me through that?" Ichigo slides his hands over Kisuke's clothes down to caress his bottom.

"Ah!" His head tilts back exposing his pale neck to Ichigo. "I'm a stupid, stupid man."

"Never do that again." Ichigo's mouth wraps around his neck to suck and brush his teeth against.

"I swear..." His skin is on fire under Ichigo's persuasive touch. "Never to leave you again."

"Good." Ichigo releases him reluctantly looking in his deep blue eyes with relief and a twinge of lust on his face.

"You have to see what I found in the bedroom." Kisuke yanks Ichigo toward the back room. He opens the door then snatches up a remote. Pressing a couple of buttons the long black curtain draws back to reveal a wall length mirror. "I do believe Kuchiki-san has a naughty side."

"It's a huge mirror!" Ichigo walks up to mirror and runs his fingers along the smooth surface. "Why is it so big though?"

"Oh, you are so incredibly innocent at times." Kisuke walks up behind Ichigo pressing his body into his. "It's very..." Kisuke grabs Ichigo arms and places them flat on the mirror. "very, sexy."

"When did you remember who I was?"

"The human body is a fascinating thing." Kisuke nuzzles Ichigo's neck planting small kisses down his tan skin. "Sensory memories are more powerful than the memory themselves." His hands wrap around Ichigo's slim waist to untie his belt. "One simple touch can be recalled giving more stimulus than the original caress." Kisuke's hands push down Ichigo's hakama pants. "The most effective way to illicit powerful memories is through emotion and arousal." His hands hover just above Ichigo's crotch. "Let me show you what I mean. Right now my hands aren't touching you." Kisuke draws his hand close enough to touch him.

Ichigo releases a hiss through his lips as his cock suddenly hardens.

"See, I didn't touch you, yet I got the result I wanted." He chuckles watching Ichigo shut his eyes through the reflection. "Ichigo, thank you for brushing my hand and activating the string spell I placed on you."

"When I gave you the hat?" His eyes open realizing what the string was for. "You used my touch as the trigger for your memories."

"Oh, you understand now. That's very good." Kisuke's hand begins to stroke him, slowly and gently increasing the pressure.

"Ah Kisuke..." Ichigo's hands begin to move away from the mirror, but Kisuke clicks his tongue at him.

"Keep them there." He warns flicking his deep blue eyes up to watch Ichigo's face flush red.

"I thought you didn't like it, when I face away?" Ichigo starts to pant feeling his climax begin to move. The steady friction driving him mad with passion makes his skin hot.

"I see you, through the mirror." Kisuke lifts his brows twice, followed by a quick wink and crooked grin. "I see you, Ichigo."

"Please, Kisuke." He begins to move his hips matching the torturous rhythm of Kisuke's strong hand.

"You are very eager." He replies pushing his pants down without taking his eyes off Ichigo's lustful reflection.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo stills his movements biting down on his lower lip.

"I want you...eager." Kisuke rubs his erection on Ichigo's exposed bottom. "More than anything, I want to hear the words."

Ichigo blushes trying to turn his face away from the mirrors encompassing reflection. "I-I can't say it again."

"Why not? It will make me very happy." Kisuke's hands travel up to Ichigo's neck turning his face back to the mirror. "Please say it again, I'll give you special treatment."

"It's such an important thing to say. I don't want to say it too much."

"I see. You are afraid it will lose it's meaning." Kisuke pulls out a small tube from his haori before letting his clothes fall to the floor. "I promise you, I will always cherish your words." He coats his erection with a generous amount of lubrication then his fingertips. "Say you love me." Kisuke turns Ichigo around to watch his face turn redder from desire and shyness.

"This is the place I leave my most important words." Ichigo's hand touches Kisuke's pale chest with his wide open palm.

"I love you." Kisuke steps between Ichigo's legs pressing their bodies close. His thumb makes damp circles along his abdomen, on the softly tan skin that smells of sunshine and a hint of arousal. Gently turning him back toward the mirror Ichigo's body is forced against the cool surface by Kisuke's body leaning his weight on him.

"Kisuke..I want you." Ichigo says before sucking in a deep breath.

"I know." Kisuke begins kissing a long trail with his wet lips down Ichigo's back. His hands linger here, and there lightly touching the firm muscles, then slipping into a crevice.

"Ah!" Ichigo's toes curl into the thick cream colored carpet feeling a wet finger making small circles around his entrance.

"I love this side of you." The small moan of anticipation that escapes Kisuke's throat seems to echo in the large room. He wants to dive into him and sink his teeth into him, to feel that strong back arch and quiver from his touch.

"Do it." Ichigo rocks his hips seductively against the teasing digit. "Please?"

"So anxious..." Kisuke chuckles applying just the right amount of force burying his finger deep inside. Another moan, this time much deeper almost strangled breaks the brief silence. Kisuke's ocean blue eyes watch Ichigo's passionate face through the mirror as he reacts to his touch. "You are incredible."

"Kisuke please, I'm close just from this." Ichigo's eyes shut in deep concentration as he moves his hips against the exploring finger plunging inside.

"Say it, and I will." He replies curling his fingertip to graze the sweet spot.

"Please!" Pleasure streaks through him like white fire. He arches his neck as his erection twitches in excitement.

"Give in to me completely." Kisuke urges Ichigo taping his finger lightly against the sensitive area to watch his hips jerk.

"I-I" Ichigo begins to pant wildly moving his hands down to his hardness.

"Tsk, Tsk." Kisuke tugs Ichigo's hands back up on the mirror. He slips in another finger inside the puckered wet entrance. "You are so wet for me."

"I-I, please Kisuke."

"I want you so much right now." He whispers gliding his free hand over Ichigo's round bottom. Grabbing a hold he squeezes his left cheek, lifting it to spread his buttocks at the same time. Removing his fingers he rubs the tip of his cock against Ichigo's ready entrance.

"Take me." Ichigo pushes back trying to force him inside, but Kisuke steps back.

"Say the words, and I will make you feel so good." His deep blue eyes flick up to see the amber ones reflecting back at him. He wraps his arm around him and place his palm on Ichigo's chest to feel his heart beating. "I love you."

"I love you Kisuke." Ichigo places his hand on the top of Kisuke's. "_You_ are the place I leave my important words."

He couldn't wait any longer. He had to be with him, in him. Edging inside him he release a long needed sigh from his lips. The sound of Ichigo's words urging him pulling him toward some unknown place, as they collide together.

"I-I love you." Ichigo's forehead bumps into the mirror as his body sways to accommodate Kisuke's increasing rhythm. "Ah! I'm so close."

"I promised special treatment." Kisuke snaps his fingers and the red string appears connecting not just their hands, but their reiatsu's. The passion between them becomes intense with every thrust of Kisuke's hips.

"Oh my g- what is that thing doing?" Ichigo's back arches but, his head is still bumping in the cold mirrored glass. "I feel like my skin is crawling or my blood is.."

"Your reiatsu is humming." Kisuke turns his hips slightly rubbing against Ichigo's prostate. "Do you like my special treatment?"

"It feels g-good." Ichigo's body moves faster, his round bottom crashes into Kisuke's hips with a smacking sound. "Faster please."

The pace quickens, the sweat dripping down their toned bodies mixes. Kisuke can feel Ichigo tightening, pulling him deeper into him. "You are shaking around me."

The intensity increases as Ichigo climaxes in a sudden lunge. Kisuke wraps his arms around Ichigo's shoulders yanking him against him with a loud cry escaping his throat.

* * *

Hello all! Saying I would like feedback is an understatement for me today ;D I think I scared off some readers by my three smutless chapters *goes to hide in corner* I won't do that again I swear!! I just had to have some plot *makes kitty eyes* I would love to see the hits go back up for this ;D As always Please send me a review it encourages me to keep the story going ;D Grimmjow is winning the poll for the next 17 Yaoi Edit. I'm assuming you want to pair him with Ichi of course ;D Please remember to vote. I would love to do Toshiro is Seventeen YAOI EDIT next. I have so much planned already for it. As always your wants come first so let me know ;D Special Thanks To ChillyRaven for reading it^^


	14. Notice

**_Hello all Fuzzi here! After some reviews and reflection. I have decided to try a re-write of this from a certain chapter. I feel I rushed it too much. If you are will to read it please reply with a review. I am very sorry If I disappointed anyone. I would like the chance to flesh the story out a bit. Please let me know! It'll still be yaoi and the plot will be the same I'll just take more time with it. Let me Know ok! Fuzzi_**


End file.
